Fate
by Kashene
Summary: The Sequal to "Evil Blood Dangerous Love" You Must REad That First BEfore You REaD This!
1. Prologue: Fate

:Disclaimer: The Characters in here that DO NOT belong to me are Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Ayame, Jaken, Naraku and his minions. All of the other characters that are in this story but not listed ^ are copywrited by me.  
  
:Note: Ok this is rated for it's much more gorey content and I have not discided if this will ahve a lemon in it or not, but I will say that later on in the chapters I may raise the rating to N-17 for some cruel sexuality. Not full force rape no no no I wouldn't go that far, in this fanfic any way XD. This will most definately be a longer fanfic than the "Evil Blood Dangerous Love". please review and tell me what you think of what I've put down for the story so far.   
  
Here are the translations to some Japanese words you will see in this fanfic. Hai=Yes, Iie= No, Arigato= Thank You, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu (formal, said in respect to important people) Domo Arigato (Informal)=# Thank You Very Much, Do Itashimashite= Your Welcome, Aishiteru= I Love You, Gomen= Sorry, Baka= Idiot or Stupid or Fool, Konichiwa= Hi or Hello, Sayonara= Good Bye, Kombanwa= Good Evening, Ohayogozaimasu (Formal) Ohayo (Informal)= Good Morning, Oyasumi nasai= Good night (said when going to bed), Omedeto gozaimasu= Congratulations!,   
  
  
  
:Prologue:  
"A Tragic Fate"  
Ashaina absconded faster than the wind itself through the forest. Sesshomaru ran just as fast beside her. They had both heard the screams of Kagome knowing something was wrong, so they made way towards her screams. As they nearly flew through the thick forest of deep green, moist leaves and the ancient trees which guarded the forest always seeming to have minds of their own, Ashaina and Sesshomaru heard Inu-Yasha's distant voice yell his swords name, Tetsaiga.   
Something was wrong! Kagome and Inu-Yasha were in trouble. It had been a year since they defeated Naraku and Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha had finally learned to tolerate each other. Neither ever-becoming actual friends but they at least stopped trying to kill each other.   
  
Sesshomaru normally wouldn't have given a damn about what was happening to Inu-Yasha and his human wench but what ever Inu-Yasha was fighting it was a demon of something Sesshomaru had never encountered and he didn't need trouble being caused in his lands. So it was the Lord's and the Lady's duty to be sure to keep such threats as such at bay.  
  
They were nearing the fight for the fearful sounds of battle were growing louder. Then suddenly they heard someone make a bubbled and painful gag, then they heard Kagome scream Inu-Yasha again then the heard the same bubbled and pained gag and as Lady Ashaina and Lord Sesshomaru appear in the clearing they saw Kagome eye's wide with fear and blood coming out of her mouth fall to the ground. A pool of blood formed under her. Inu-Yasha was already dead lying in his own pool of blood. His eyes as well were wide and his mouth slightly opened with blood trickling out. Both Ashaina and Sesshomaru had to wrinkle their nose for the stench of blood stained the air like a poison.  
  
Ashaina was frozen perplex where she stood seeing her dear friends killed so violently. Sesshomaru himself was shocked. His half brother had gained great strength after beating Naraku. He had gained quite enough strength that it had nearly made Sesshomaru proud of his half brother. He hadn't expected Inu-Yasha to go sown so quickly as he would have used to think 3 years ago. They both pulled their eyes away from the two bodies to look at the vicious thing that had done the killing.  
  
It was a gigantic and ugly looking think. Maybe 50 feet tall looking like some type of Ogre. It was green with a mouth filled with yellowed teeth and blackened gums. His upper canine teeth were long and sharp and his eye's were a pale yellowish color and small pupils. He had two horns on top of his head bigger than any human and pointed ears. He wore only a large dirty brown cloth around his waist and he held a spiked club maybe twice the size of a full-grown horse. His smell was as ugly and repulsive as his looks. The smell was even more over powering than the blood. Ashaina and Sesshomaru could barely breath from this Ogre's stench.  
  
Not noticing the two demons, the ogre grabbed Kagome's batted body. Her body was so battered that it didn't even look like Kagome. The Ogre lifted her body opening his large mouth wide and ready to drop her in, but Ashaina was already on the move and so was Sesshomaru.  
They came at the Ogre, swords drawn. Ashaina's KajiKan lighted with fire and Sesshomaru's Toukijin glowing with electricity. The Ogre saw them and just as he tossed the body he was holding to the side like a sack and lifted his club and took a swing. But the two powerful demons were quick. They dodged the blow, Sesshomaru darting under and Ashaina seemingly flying upwards. Sesshomaru glided through the Ogre's two big dirty green legs now behind the Ogre. Since the Ogre was so big he didn't have that much time to turn around but amazingly managed to and Sesshomaru's sword went into the Ogre's stomach.  
  
He seemed to barely notice it and he hit Sesshomaru with his free hand, knocking Sesshomaru away like he was nothing at all.   
  
"Sesshomaru!" Ashaina yelled. Toukijin was sticking out of the Ogre's stomach and Sesshomaru had hit a tree a hard and was now unconscious and his head was bleeding. The Ogre laughed, but then stopped and looked up to see Ashaina coming down with great speed, her KajiKan burning brightly as she cut sown the Ogre. The Ogre screamed an execrable and hellish sound as he was split in two. As his two halves fell apart all his insides fell to a bloody and quite large heap of Ogre guts on the now completely blood stained ground.   
  
The smell was repulsive and Ashaina felt like throwing up. She quickly sheathed her sword then grabbed Toukijin and ran over to Sesshomaru's side. She set Toukijin down and ripped a piece of her clothing and started to clean the wound on Sesshomaru's head. She then ripped a longer piece of and rapped it around his head.   
  
The stench of the blood and the dead Ogre was driving her mad. She kept her eyes on her mate's young and beautiful face. She wasn't going to look at her friends as they were now. She couldn't bare it. A few moments later Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Ashaina smiled as she gently brushed away a few strands of silver hair from Sesshomaru's face. He sat up a bit dazed then having the over-whelming smells of fresh death seep into his nose he coughed.  
  
"I'm sorry about Inu-Yasha and his girl..." He said in his warm voice, "We'll have a proper burial for them." Suddenly the two demon's ear's twitched ever so slightly as they both picked up the sound of a faint cry.....A baby's cry. They both exchanged questionable glances and Sesshomaru was the one to get up and investigate. across the small clearing was a berry bush and the leaves rustled. Sesshomaru could smell the human blood and a small hint of dog demon blood, much like his half brother's.   
  
Sesshomaru bent down to pick up the small baby in his one arm. The baby had a little bit of raven black hair on her head, but her eyes were an amber golden color. Ashaina appeared next to Sesshomaru peering at the infant who had now settled down now that she was being held once again. Both Sesshomaru and Ashaina could tell that this was Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's only child. They had never known of the birth and it must have been recently for the child surely did look and smelled new.  
  
"Look's like Rin is going to have a someone to play with now." Ashaina said with a small laugh that did have a hint of sadness to it. For this child would be growing up without a mother and a father. But at least she was safe. That was probably what Inu-Yasha and Kagome were trying to do, and that is what would happen.   
  
"What should we call her?" Sesshomaru asked absently. This was rather discouraging for they didn't know the baby's real name but they still had to name her something. "How 'bout Shukumei." Which literally meant Fate.   
  
Sesshomaru solemnly nodded and they returned to their home.   
  
:End Of Prologue:  



	2. Chapter 1: Lords and Ladies

  
  
:Chapter 1: Lords and Ladies *8 years later*  
  
"Lord Miroku and Lady Sango will be visiting us today?!" Shukumei said with much happiness and she had the silliest look on her face, which made a now 16 year old Rin giggle. "Hai, they are. Do you remember when they last visited?" Rin asked seeing if the child would remember. Shukumei's eye's went into a thoughtful look and after a short moment she said lightly, "I kind a do.... But not really it was a long time ago right?"  
  
Rin and Shukumei were both sitting on the ground outside in the garden within the castle walls playing with some flowers. "Yeah," Rin said concentrating on making her little crown made of Azalea and Ajisai flowers, "You were only 3.... And really noisy." She laughed and nudged Shukumei playfully, and then they both laughed.   
  
Shukumei then laughed some more, and stood up with her own crown she made with some white Sukura flowers she had picked off a Cherry Tree, and started twirling around. Rin sat up, "You still are noisy!" Shukumei stopped dancing and laughing for a moment and asked, "Aren't you going to put the flowers on your head too?" "Iie, you can have them." She said absently, "I made them for you anyways." She tossed the ring of blue and pink Azalea and Ajisai to Shukumei who caught them in surprise and watched Rin get up to walk back into the castle, "Arigato Rinny-san!" She liked calling Rin that. She then continued to dance around the many flower-filled trees and bushes and other sorts of lush plants which gave off a sweet transfixing aroma of calming smells. And the new summer sun made it all the more beautiful.  
  
Rin walked the long halls of the great castle in which became her home with her foster parents, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina. It was a large castle with many floors, hallways, and rooms. The floor that was below the first floor was for the servants to sleep in. Rin had never been down there. The first floor was where The demon Lord and Lady had their meetings with the many other highly respected demon Lords and Ladies to talk about important matters regarding the four regions.   
  
The dog demon's line ruled the Western Lands and the present rulers were Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina. The Eastern Lands were ruled by the Cat Demon's line and the present rulers were Lord Nekato and Lady Ekokan. It had been 2 years ago that the cat demons and the dog demons had finally declared peace between the two lands and so that was also the time when all 4 regions were at peace with each other. The Northern Lands were ruled by the wolf demons and the present ruler was Lord Kouga. He had once been just a leader of one of the many wolf clans but had now recently only a year ago won his way to becoming the Lord and his companion was Lady Ayame. The Southern Lands were ruled by the Elf demons. The present rulers were Lord Maeglin and Lady Inwe.  
  
Also the first floor was where Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Ashaina, Rin, Shukumei, and any guests would eat or talk. And it was also where Rin and Shukumei would be given their lessons from Jaken, the servant toad demon. The second floor was where they're sleeping quarters were and a few extra guestrooms. And finally the third floor was where much storage was kept and scripts were held there as well. Rin came to the end of the hall but she heard a conversation and stood by the door to listen.  
  
"You can't let a human take over the Western Lands when you two pass into the next world Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin heard a mans rather stern and confidant voice speak. "I know that Jinten. Why must you pester me about it now?" Sesshomaru's calm deep voice which never showed much emotion speak to Jinten the leader of one of Sesshomaru's armies. "It's a very important matter me 'Lord and me 'Lady. You should have had a child many years ago so that there would be someone to take the responsibility in case something happened to you both.   
  
"Jinten." Ashaina's soft but stern voice spoke, "You do know that we are having some old friends coming to visit today haven't you?" "Uh Yes me 'Lady?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why?" She paused, "I have recently found out I do have a child growing inside me and I had wanted to tell Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, and they had wanted to visit us anyways. So now that you know I am carrying a child you shouldn't have to worry any longer, understand?" "But wouldn't you have wanted the higher Lords and Ladies of the other 3 regions to know of this? This is great news and should be known!" Jinten said with much glee.   
  
Sesshomaru's voice spoke, "Ah, but that is why we have messengers to tell this. So send 3 of our messengers to each of the other regions, it's as simple as that." "Oh, hai me 'Lord! Right away!" A door being slid open then closed was heard. "You can come in now Rin." Rin was surprised he knew she was there but then remembered he's a demon. Of course he'd know she was there.   
  
Rin slid open the door and then shut it behind her. Sesshomaru and Ashaina were sitting on one of the futons in the meeting room. Sesshomaru had his right arm around Ashaina and his left hand rested on his knee. When the regions had made peace between each other the Lord Maeglin had offered to allow one of his healing priests heal Sesshomaru's shoulder giving him a new arm. Sesshomaru at first decided to decline the offer but then thought it would be better to accept for it would strengthen their trust, and so he now had two arms once again.   
  
"Was there something you wanted Rin?" Ashaina asked smiling. "Oh iie, not really...."Rin paused, "So you're going to have a baby?" Ashaina's smile grew a little, "Hai we are, and you are going to have a sibling." She paused, "Are you ok with that?" Rin smiled, "Of course I am. I can't wait till the baby is born." It was exciting. Rin didn't mind that she wasn't allowed to rule the lands. She understood the reasons.  
  
She was human.  
  
And humans only lived for a short wile, and weren't all that strong. Well there were some humans that were strong, like Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, but not many. Rin suddenly felt a longing to be able to live as long as demons did.  
  
Shukumei then came in. "Konichiwa uncle Sesshomaru and aunty Ashaina!" Rin nearly always laughed whenever she heard Shukumei call Sesshomaru "Uncle". "Why hello Shukumei." Ashaina said and then she and Sesshomaru stood up. "You two should go get ready to see Miroku and Sango." Sesshomaru said, and with that the two girls nodded and Shukumei ran off to her room wile Rin walked.  
  
A few miles from the dog demon castle Miroku, Sango, and Sango's little brother, Kohaku, who was now 20, were walking through the forest. Sango and Miroku were now in their 30s and had never had any children. But were still content in what they had. Kohaku had always stayed with his sister, never wanting to leave her again. Kohaku was still however trying to get over his trauma of having to realize that he was being controlled by Naraku all those years ago and had killed all of his family and fellow exterminators. Sometimes he would even go for night walks on his own and cry all through the night.   
  
"Before we reach their home. We should pay our respects to Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's graves." Sango's face was saddened, "Yes we should..." When they were only a mile from the castle, nearby was a small hut decorated like a shrine and inside buried safe side-by-side was Kagome and Inu-Yasha. The 3 went inside and kneeled by the two stones which had Kagome written on one and Inu-Yasha written on the other.  
  
After a moments pause of prayer they got up and headed for their destination. When they reached the gates the ones in the watchtower saw them and recognized them, "Lower the gates for Lord Miroku and Lady Sango!" The man yelled. The massive door was lowered and Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were inside the walls of the dog demon castle. "Miroku! Sango!" Shukumei exclaimed in delight and ran up to them in her blue kimono tied with a green ribbon. Sango bent down to hug the gleeful child. "How have you been?" She asked. Shukumei pulled away to look at Sango, "I've been doing great! I'm so glad you could come!"  
  
Sesshomaru, Ashaina, and Rin had walked up now. Sango stood up to greet them, as did Miroku and Kohaku. Ashaina smiled and she and Sango hugged. Even though they lived far apart, they were still close friends.   
  
"How was your journey over here? No trouble?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku smiled, "No trouble at all." Rin noticed Kohaku was looking at her. She felt a light blush form on her cheeks. Kohaku smiled, "Hi Rin! Long time no see, eh?" Rin smiled feeling extremely awkward, "Yeah, it's good to see you."   
  
Sango looked at Ashaina with a concerned look. "Lady Ashaina...." "Just call me Ashaina, Sango. We're friends you don't need to call be Lady." Ashaina laughed. Sango smiled gave a slight smile, "Ashaina there's something we need to tell you." Ashaina frowned noticing Sango's concern, "What is it?"  
  
Miroku spoke, "Our home was destroyed and we have no place to go except here." He paused, "If it isn't too much trouble could we stay here?" Ashaina was shocked to hear what had happened, "Of course you can stay." Relief over took Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. All three bowed and Miroku spoke, "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina." "Do Itashimashite." said Ashaina, "Now let's go inside and you three can make yourselves at home. For we have something to tell you as well."   
  
They all sat around a low square dark wooden table. The table had a beautiful bocce of Hollyhock and Hydrangea flowers set in a white jade vase in the middle of the table. There were two sitting pads on each side of the table. Sango and Miroku sat across from Sesshomaru and Ashaina. Shukumei sat across from Kohaku and Rin playing with her blue and green ribbons that were once in her hair.  
  
"So what's the news?" Sango asked. Ashaina smiled, "I just recently found out I'm going to have a baby." Miroku's eye's widened, "That is news!" "Omedeto gozaimasu Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina ." Kohaku replied calmly. "Oh how exciting." Sango said and then looked at Rin, "So how do you feel getting a new sibling?" "I'm glad I'm going to have a sibling." Rin smiled. "Yay!" Exclaimed Shukumei, "Does this mean I'm getting a cousin?" "Hai, Shukumei you are correct." Replied Sesshomaru. He then saw Jaken who had entered the room and now knew of the news. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Hai m'Lord?" "Show Miroku, Sango and Kohaku to their rooms so that they may settle in." Jaken nodded and Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku fallowed the toad demon.  
  
When they approached the second floor there was a corridor. The closest door was on the right and it was Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina's room. A little further down on the left was Shukumei's room and a little more further down on the left side was Rin's room. They walked down the corridor and they stopped at the next door on the right. "This can be your room, Lady Sango and Lord Miroku." "Arigato, Jaken." they said and entered the room. Jaken then led Kohaku further down. "And this will be your room Kohaku." The room was across the hall from Rin's room. "Arigato" Kohaku said and entered his room.  
  
  
~~~  
Lord Maeglin was rummaging through his scriptures with a panicked look on his face. "Damnit! Where is it?" "Maeglin?" He heard his wife's voice seep into the room. He stopped searching to look at her slender figure standing in the doorway. She was wearing a dark green dress, which had no sleeves but had a high collar and the rim was lined with silver. She had a silver cloth tied around her waist.  
  
"What is it Inwe?" He asked in a low calm voice, but still a little shaken. "I just heard that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina will be having a child finally." She said with much happiness, but it faded when she saw the look on her husband's face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Lord Maeglin got up and ran his hand through his short black hair with green highlights. "What a terrible time to choose to have a baby." He said dismayed. Inwe was shocked, "Why?".  
  
Maeglin looked at his lovely wife, "You know of the dragon demons right? Great beings, which take the form of humans but have dragon wings and dragon powers, and the dragons, are like their companions, like wolves are to Wolf demons."  
  
Inwe nodded, "Hai but what about the dragon demons?"  
  
Maeglin explained as best he could, "Remember when I told you about what happened 200 ago when my father and his army were fighting the Dragon demons and how we had defeated them? But that they'd come back within 200 years...and...Oh! there's not enough time to explain! The time they return is 3 days from the next full moon! And we need to have another 4 region meeting at Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Ashaina's castle as soon as possible for the other Lords and Ladies do not know of the chaos that will be unleashed the next full moon!"  
  
Inwe spoke in horror, "The time when the dragon demons return is a week from now! That gives us barely enough time to declare the meeting then to have it then to get all our armies ready!" "Precisely!" Maeglin said, "That's why we must send our messengers NOW!"  



	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
~~~~~  
  
Lord Maeglin and Lady Inwe were able to send messengers to the other 3 regions and within 3 days all of the 4 regions were heading towards the dog demon castle where the meetings are held.   
  
Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina awaited their arrival with Jinten standing a little back along with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin. The guard on the watchtower saw who arrived first. "Lower the gate and make way for Lord Maeglin and Lady Inwe!!!" Maeglin and Inwe entered the entrance fallowed by their strongest fighters and most trusted protectors. They were 3 female elves who were triplet sisters. All 3 were beautiful and each had bleach blonde hair except one had a green streak, one had a pink streak, and one had a blue streak run through their hair.   
  
The elf with the staff that had a blue jewel on it and had the blue streak in her hair was named Isil. She had her hair up in 3 tight buns in a row going down the back of her head. The elf with the green streak, who carried the large sword, much like Inu-Yasha's Tetsaiga, on her shoulders was named Itarilde. She wore her long hair up in a single ponytail and had a few strands of hair hang in front of her ears. And the elf with the pink streak in her hair and carried the bow and arrows was named Maranwe. She let her long hair hang in a low ponytail. All 3 walked tall and proud like their Lord and Lady did.  
  
Shortly after they entered the man in the watch tower yelled again, "Make way for Lord Nekato and Lady Ekokan!" The two cat demon rulers walked through the entrance fallowed by their strongest fighters and protectors. The two cat demons that fallowed them were a light blue haired female and a red haired male. The girl carried two curved samurai swords on her back, she was named Kikai. And the boy carried two swords stuck together on one handle making it a fierce weapon, he was named Rokon.  
  
Finally the man in the watch tower announced the last lord and lady's arrival. "Make way for Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame!" They walked through also fallowed by their strongest fighters. One was a male wolf demon that had a white Mohawk. He had his brown wolf trot beside him. He carried a single sword at his side. His name was Kikente. Next to him was his older brother who had short and slightly spiked white hair with one thick black stripe of hair going through the top of his head. He also carried one sword at his side. His name was Vijen.   
  
Sesshomaru and Ashaina were about to greet them but Lord Maeglin spoke first, "Gomen, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina. But we have no time for greetings. This is a matter which could decide the fate for all of us." Everyone was shocked to hear this so they all went into the great meeting room.   
  
Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Kohaku stood leaning their backs against the wall as they watched the Lords and Ladies take their seats at the "Meeting Circle", as it was called. It was 4 futons which could fit 3-4 people on each futon if necessary. The futons were placed creating a square but leaving enough room for people to sit down in. The entire room smelled of sweat cinnamon from the in-scents which were placed on the beautiful walls of the room. Once everyone was seated except for the trusted fighters who stood by their Lord and Lady, Lord Maeglin began to explain the great threat which he feared had come to the surface.   
  
"It started 200 years ago. when the elf demons were fighting against the dragon demons" Lord Maeglin started, "My father was ruler during that time and he and his army had managed to defeat the dragons. But the dragon that was in-charge said that they would be back much stronger than before on the 5th full moon 200 years from now. It now has been 200 years and the 5th full moon is in 4 days. They did not say what they planned to do but they did according to the scriptures of that war my father left me, since I had not been born during that time,"  
He laid out the scriptures on the table, "They say that they'd be a lot stronger and their population would have multiplied by the thousands maybe even millions more with new powers and I don't even want to think about how much power their king has gained.   
  
"So you see they are planning to start another war with unimaginable power and definite destruction and we need all of our armies and will probably need more in order to defeat them. These are not just your regular dragons. They have people who ride them and share their power and are incredibly strong." He finished with exasperation.  
  
Ashaina was the first to speak, "Where have the dragons been hiding all these years though?" "I don't know." said Maeglin, "Probably under ground somewhere....like an under ground city training and who knows what else." He then looked at Ashaina who was now standing at the table across from him. He spoke apologetically, "My Lady, I'm very sorry to be bringing such terrible news to you especially since you are carrying a child." Ashaina put her hand on her belly. She wasn't far enough into the pregnancy that her belly would look like it's carrying a child but she could still feel the new life deep inside her now in grave danger.   
  
"It's ok Lord Maeglin," she said quietly, "better to know the danger than to not." Lord Maeglin nodded.  
  
The other 3 Lords and Ladies all had a child but they were each safe and sound back at their castles. "Lord Maeglin." spoke the young Lord Kouga, "How do we plan to find where these dragon demons are?" "That I can not answer." Lord Maeglin spoke with much tiredness and aggravation, "They have well hidden themselves and I'm afraid we're just going to have to work on gathering all of our armies up within the short amount of time we have. and hopefully when they do show themselves we'll be able to stop them from doing whatever their plan is"  
  
"I will have Jinten ready his army." said Sesshomaru, and sure enough Jinten was out giving his soldiers orders. Sesshomaru than said, "I'll send my messengers to your armies telling them the same thing for I feel it probably is too dangerous for any of you to be crossing borders now." They all nodded.   
  
Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku were shocked at the sudden news. They were on the brink of war. It was a scary thought especially the thought of what they are now up against. "Shukumei! Get back here!" came Jaken's voice, and Shukumei came running into the meeting room holding Jaken's staff of heads laughing. As Shukumei passed Sesshomaru he absently with out looking easily grabbed the staff out of Shukumei's little hands. "Huh?" Shukumei stopped running to look at her hands noticing she was no longer carrying the staff. Jaken came running in panting. Sesshomaru gently tossed the staff towards Jaken and he caught it in surprise.  
  
"I suggest you hold on to your staff tighter, Jaken. I don't need my house burning down right now." Sesshomaru spoke a little annoyed but keeping his tone emotionless at his servants stupidity. Jaken bowed a little wobbly, "Yyyyes m'Lord"   
  
Suddenly screams were being heard outside and then they heard someone yell in horror,   
"DRAGONS!!!"  



	4. Chapter 3: The Capturing

  
  
The Lords, Ladies, the fighters, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku all went out side to see 50...no.. about 100 dragon demons riding on their dragons flying over the castle shooting flames and swooping down to attack any one out in the open. Jinten and his army made up of various demons that could take on a human form were doing their best to attack the dragon demons but were out numbered in strength and worriers.   
  
Rin looked to her right and saw that Shukumei had wandered out side and she was now out in the open and a dragon demon riding her dragon was heading towards the helpless child. Rin darted for Shukumei and as she reached Shukumei and grabbed her she felt something clawed grab her shoulders. She and Shukumei were lifted 5 ft of the ground but then fell back down.  
  
Sesshomaru had used Toukijin to cut the arm of the dragon off. The dragon arm lay next to Rin who was hugging little Shukumei to her chest and Shukumei had her arms locked tightly around Rin's neck, but not too tight that Rin wouldn't be able to breathe.   
  
"Get back inside Rin!" Sesshomaru ordered, and Rin did not hesitate. She ran to the door but crouched still holding Shukumei at the door to watch. Wishing that she could help in some way, then she heard Sango's voice, distant and commanding, "Kohaku! Go stand by Rin and Shukumei and protect them!" "Right!" Rin saw Kohaku come over with his curved blade with the long chain in hand and he stood by the entrance with Rin.  
  
Kohaku looked at her, "Are you two alright?" They nodded. Kohaku smiled, "Good." He then turned his head back to look at the fight having his weapon tightly in his hand ready to strike.  
  
Rin looked at the battle that was taking place. She saw the elf triplets fighting a dragon with his dragon demon mounted on him breathing fire at them but kept missing. Isil, the elf with the staff was able to use the staff to fly and kept making aerial attacks on the dragon demon and his dragon, and Isil's sisters kept attacking on the ground. But these dragon demons were tough and hard to trick. Rin saw Sesshomaru and Ashaina each fighting a dragon.   
(Authors Note: um ok every time I say a dragon I mean the dragon and his/her dragon demon is riding them at all times so just keep that in mind)  
  
They were definitely having trouble with these giants, and Rin knew just how strong these demons were for she remembered the tale of Sesshomaru's father being killed by a dragon and she had learned from Jaken that Sesshomaru's father was a powerful demon and that it had been a shock to everyone that he'd had been taken down and suddenly she feared greatly for Sesshomaru's and all the other lord's and lady's lives.   
  
Sesshomaru himself was a little scared but was careful to not let it interfere. He knew how deadly these things were and the death of his great father proved it all the more. More dragons came down seeming to come from the North. "That must be the direction their hideout is" Rin thought, and it was a logical thought.  
  
The dragons swooped down and Rin saw one take a soldier and swallow him whole. His last screams could be heard as he disappeared. Rin then turned away in discus and covered Shukumei's eye's as a dragon demon flew down on her dragon and leaning over she smoothly cut a man's head off, blood squirting out everywhere. Everywhere there was more and more blood being spilled.  
  
Rin then heard a man's voice which came from a dragon demon who seemed to be leading this horde of dragons, "Enough fooling around! Start doing what we really came here to do!!!" Rin suddenly feared what that would be and even the lords, ladies, Sango and Miroku hesitated for they heard what the dragon demon had said too.  
  
Suddenly each of the dragons each lord and lady was fighting had thrown a green crystal jewel at them. The dragons Sango and Miroku were fighting began to ignor them for they weren't interested in any human.   
  
Coming out of each green jewel were green glowing chains which wrapped around each lord and lady. The chains were too quick to dodge, they were like lightning. Then each lord and lady's sword was taken and put into a large sack on one of the dragons. Then the chained lords and ladies were dragged off into the air by the dragons heading off towards the north. Ashaina tried to use her mind to throw fire at the dragons but every time she tried the chains would shock her painfully. The same thing happened to the others that tried.  
  
The protectors tried to stop the dragons but the dragons trough a green crystal at them too and they were chained down to the ground but were not taken away. The dragons just left them there helpless.  
  
Rin was filled with fear as she watched them take her foster parent, Sesshomaru and Ashaina, away. Rin tried to run after them but was blocked by the wall that surrounded the castle. She cried out Sesshomaru and Ashaina's names but they were already out of sight. Rin felt tears swell up in her eyes as she collapsed onto her knees and saw the last of the dragons disappear into the North.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
:Author's Note: And so now we really are getting into dept here, no? ah hah hah.....but anyways.....keep checking to see if Chapter four has arrived! which I'm hoping to get chapter 4 and 5 here hopefully this weekend since I got all this frigen school work! ....but anyways don't think that chapter 5 will be the final chapter! oh hoh no! not even near the end!....ok now I'm just rambling....again I cant say this enough, please Review! Arigato! Till next time!^_^;  



	5. Chapter 4: The Desperate Situation

Chapter 4 "The Desperate Situation"  
  
Rin was on her hands and knees crying. The smell of blood filled the air and some of the wall which surrounded the castle had been burnt down. Shukumei had ran over to Rin hugging her trying to comfort her and Rin hugged the small child back.   
  
Kohaku had came over kneeling beside Rin with his hand on her shoulder gently rubbing it trying to sooth her. Sango, Miroku, and Jinten were trying to figure out how to get the strange magic chains off the lord and lady's protectors which had bravely fought against the dragon demons. The cat demon, Rokon spoke, "The gree jewel! It's called a "chain crystal". It's a jewel which controls magic chains and whoever is tied down by it is unable to use their powers or any of their strength to escape for the chains prevent it." Sango, Miroku and Jinten looked at Rokon. "You must destroy the jewel." winced Kikai. It was painful to a demon to have their powers and demonic strength tied down so deeply. It felt like being crushed on all sides by giant boulders.  
  
Sango took out her demon exterminator sword and went over to the glowing jewel that sat a few feet away from the clustered tied down demons. The jewel was about the size of a grown human's head. Numerous chains came from the jewel which were tied to the demons. It glowed a bright neon green and it's demonic aura swirled around it like fire only the color of bright neon green. A beautiful sight but not worth the look for the trouble it had caused them of the capturing of their lords and ladies.  
  
Sango wasted no time she held the bright jewel between her knees holding it steady as she raised her sword up high then brought it down hard on the jewel. The jewel cracked and as it exploded, the energy threw Sango back 10 feet crashing into Miroku as well. they both fell as the jewel's light engulfed the area then the light disappeared all together. The chains had disappeared as well so the demon protectors were free.  
  
The two wolf demons helped Sango and Miroku up. "We thank you for setting us free, human." Vijen spoke wile helping Sango to her feet. "Do Itashimashite. By the way my name is Sango." "And I'm Miroku." the two wolf demons nodded.  
  
Kohaku kneeled next to Rin who was still weeping. "Rin it's ok. We'll save them." Rin jerked her head up and stood up abruptly with an angered look on her tear stained face. "How can you say that?! These are dragons! Plus we don't even know where they are!" Isil walked up to Rin. a calm cool expression on her face. Her purple eye's seemed to glow. she had earrings on each ear and a silver chain went across her face over her nose attached to the earrings.   
  
"Calm down girl." Isil said with an icy tone but calm, "We know what direction they come from so that gives us at least a head's start. We will rescue them as soon as possible. We have only 4 days to find them and defeat the dragon demons. This is as agonizing for you as it is for us for we don't even know why they took out lords and ladies hostage and what they plan to do with them. And as far as I can tell it certainly isn't going to be anything good." she paused to look at Rin's face which had tightened wile staring at the elf demon listening. she could tell the human girl was trying her hardest not to burst out into a yelling fit at her. "We plan to leave today and I hope we'll get at least a few hours of travel in before it gets dark. So why don't you quit your sobbing and have some faith." She turned to head back to the group whom were watching, "All you humans are the same." Isil called back with out looking.  
  
Rin had to use all of her strength just to keep from screaming at the elf which disrespected her like the. The Nerve! Isil walked back to the group. "We should leave now and I feel only the trusted demon protectors of the lords and ladies should go. You humans should stay here where you'll be safe." Isil looked sternly at Sango and Miroku, who starred back just as sternly. "Why?" Sango asked coolly. "Is it because you feel we are too week and feeble to go on such a dangerous mission?"   
  
An amused smirk formed on all of the 7 demons. Maranwe spoke, her voice sweet but the tone was that of a snob, "Oh it's not just that, it's also because we can't afford to go slow for you since we will be running quite much too fast for you poor human legs to handle." she gave a little childish giggle. Sango's face tightened with boldness and determination. She yelled out in a commanding voice, "Kilara!" her tongue rolled on the 'r' sound making it more firm and direct.   
  
At once the small cat demon which had been perched on her shoulder sprang forwards transforming into a very large cat about the size of a horse but easy to get up on to ride. Kilara gave a slight growl to the demons which hadn't flinched but stared with some interest. "Kilara will be mine and Miroku's transportation. I KNOW she can run as fast as any of you."  
  
Isil was quite pleased and entertained with the bravery of this human. she then looked at the monk who stood with an unreadable expression on his face. "An you, monk, what can you do that will be of some use to us?" This point Miroku actually wish he still had the black hole in his hand, if only it wouldn't swallow him up it would have been a great weapon. Ah well. "I am a great fighter, some of my spells could work and I do have some knowledge of swordsmanship." Years ago Miroku would have been more into trying to find any girl to bare his child but now he has grown older and wiser and had now found a wife and was content.  
  
Isil looked at her sisters and then the other demons then after a moments pause she nodded, "Fine then you may come with us. But mark my word you get in my way and you'll find me making a new necklace with your teeth on it."  
  
Rin wanted to go to. she needed to help in some way, but when she asked the demons groaned and Sango spoke, "Absolutely not I will not put you in danger and I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would be pleased to know I let you come along." Rin persisted, "But I know how to use a sword! Jinten has been teaching me!" it was true she had pleaded for Jinten to get permission from Lord Sesshomaru to give her lessons on using a sword. she continued, "I can't just sit here like a helpless runt and do nothing!" The demons burst out laughing wile Sango and Miroku looked at Rin in dismay.  
  
"You're too young." Miroku said as the demons calmed down from their fits of laughter. Rin just glared at them and the light blue haired cat demon Kikai gave a hiss at her. Kikai spoke through hisses, "Be careful of your actions human remember Sesshomaru isn't here to protect you." She laughed. Sango stepped in front of Rin, "You lay a hand on her and Sesshomaru will be the one to have your head!"   
  
At that all 7 demons shut their mouths for they all knew how strong the great demon Lord Sesshomaru was and his strength was double with the help of his mate, Ashaina. Sango turned to Rin. Rin spoke first, "I want to be of some help!" Sango heard a small snicker. Sango spoke lightly to Rin, "You will be of much help if you stay here to take care of Shukumei and Kohaku will be here too and so will Jinten who will be preparing his army."  
  
Rin sighed and nodded reluctantly. Then she went into the castle her shoulders slumped and Shukumei greeted her as she entered. Kohaku said good luck to Sango, Miroku and the demons and he fallowed Rin into the castle. Kohaku walked next to a pouting Rin who seemed to be deep in thought. "You know it's for the best and they just don't want you to get hurt." He said trying to calm her. His efforts were to no avail for Rin still walked on seemingly not to listen. Kohaku sighed.   
  
Rin suddenly jerked her head up wile she was walking through the castle with Kohaku, "I've got it! I know how I'll be able to go and help rescue Sesshomaru and Ashaina! And without getting caught too!" Kohaku did not like the sound of that.  
  
Sango, Miroku mounted Kilara and they rode beside the other demon protectors as they past through the gate and off into the forests heading North.....Where the dragon demons were.  



	6. Chapter 5: The Begining of A Journey

  
Chapter 5:"The Beginning of a Journey"  
  
"How exactly do you plan to rescue Lord Sesshomaru and all the others?" Kohaku asked wile following Rin to the 'weapons room'. Rin lightly ran over to a small door, opened it, and inside was a decent sized samurai sword. Rin took out the sword and unsheathed it. She spoke calmly to Kohaku, "I'm going to ride Ah-Un and follow close behind Miroku and Sango and those other demons and head towards the North where the mountain, which they say is where the dragon demons are."  
  
Kohaku now becoming even more nervous, "And you're going to go in that kimono?" Kohaku gestured his head at the blue kimono with it's yellow flower designs on it. Rin became annoyed, "of course not, silly! I'm not some baka! I have a miko-type kimono with blue pants and a white shirt. It's easy to move and fight in I'll be wearing that."  
  
She began to hurry up to her chamber. Kohaku, speechless watched her go then sighed heavily. He began to head outside.  
  
A few moments later Rin came out in the miko outfit with the samurai sword in it's black sheathed tied around her waist with a blue ribbon. Kohaku had been standing holding Ah-Un's reigns patiently waiting just outside. Rin was surprised to see him holding Ah-Un and also his weapon with the chain. Rin walked up to him and took the reigns from Kohaku, "Arigato Kohaku. I can take it from here." Just as she mounted Ah-Un Kohaku jumped on behind her. "What'd you think you're dong, Kohaku?!"  
  
Kohaku smiled sweetly, "You think I'd let you go on your own?" Rin groaned in annoyance, 'Men.' She thought to her self, 'Always thinking so highly of themselves'. With that Rin gave a command to Ah-Un and the two headed beast began to rise off the ground and fly over the castle walls.  
  
Jinten saw them going and yelled at them to stop....but it was too late. They had reached out of sight. So Jinten absently waved his hand off at them in a 'forget-about-it' way and continued gathering up his men and giving orders. He'd do this till he heard other whys.  
  
  
~~~  
The seven demons were traveling at a fast pace with Sango and Miroku riding on Kilara with them. Isil spoke, "We shouldn't waste our energy running at too fast a pace. We should save our strength and walk. Running insanely will get us there no quicker." The others agreed and all slowed down to a more reasonable pace.  
  
Kikai and Rokon walked in the back of the group taking to each other in too low of voices for Sango and Miroku's human ears to hear. The forest in which they walked through was filled with tall, magnificent trees who's branches were blessed with lush green leaves. The occasional movement of a small animal or even a small lowly demon dart through the bushes and other various plants of the forest. The air was cool as the light wind played with the demon's and human's hair. The sun light which seemed to creep it's way in between the leaves and branches seemed to give the illusion of it dancing in the air.  
  
It was becoming far into the afternoon and as Maranwe gazed up through the trees, the sky was changing color. The sun was going down. Vijen noticed the light dissipating too, "It's becoming dark. To save us and the humans trouble we should rest." Sango spoke with kindness, "Oh no it's ok, we'll manage. We'll get there faster if we keep going."   
  
"No he's right. We should rest during nighttime," Isil said calmly, "We'll stop here. Who wants to make a fire so that the humans don't freeze from the night cold?" Suddenly as Sango and Miroku got off Kilara they both began to realize just how fragile they both really were to these demons. Even though they both had good training, Sango being a demon exterminator and Miroku being a trained monk they still, in the eye's of these demons, were nothing more than helpless mortals. But Sango and Miroku were careful at not to let this bother them. For they would become too vulnerable if they did.  
  
"I'll make a fire." said Rokon. He was a cat demon who was able to create fire, no where near as powerful as Ashaina, but powerful enough for protection. Kikai, Vijen, and Kikente went to gather fallen branches suitable enough to create a camp fire. Once the fire was up they all sat around it. Itarilde looked at Sango and Miroku sitting silently with each other. Miroku with his arm around Sango and Sango held Kilara (now in her little form) sleeping comfortably in her arms.  
  
"Tell me..." Began Itarilde towards Sango and Miroku. Her face un-readable, "Why were you two so persistent in coming with us to fight these dragon demons and rescue our Lords and Ladies? You do know the risks, correct? Especially for mere humans such as yourself, you'll be killed with no doubt. Even if you are well trained in what ever it is you both are trained in. In truth you both shouldn't even be with us. A demonic war should has nothing to do with humans."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at the elvish demon, Itarilde. The other demons waited for their answer.   
  
"Ashaina," Began Sango, "Is our friend and she took in Inu-Yasha and Kagome's daughter when they were killed. We all were friends and traveling companions. We helped each other defeat Naraku. We can't just sit around and do nothing when our only friend left in this world is out in heaven's knows where ever. Wouldn't be surprised if it WAS Hell where she and The others are at."  
  
"So you see" Miroku began, "It would be dishonorable of us to do nothing. And I hope maybe sometime on this journey that you all will see that there's a lot more to us than you think and that we hope maybe we can forget our differences and actually become strong allies with each other." Miroku finished with a simple and calm tone which had the sense of intelligence in it as always.  
  
Itarilde was the only one who gave a soft smile wile the others simply stared with their hard, cold expressions. "Domo Arigato for answering my question. It is always fascinating to me to see a human with such a will such as yourselves. That is not often seen in humans. And perhaps someday demons will understand humans and humans will understand demons.....but maybe not. However that does not matter now. What matters is that we destroy the dragon demons and rescue our Lords and Ladies from what ever it is the dragon demons plan to do to them."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded, relief over took them. "You two should sleep. Unlike demons, humans do need more rest." Maranwe said trying her best not to sound too arrogant, cause whether she liked it or not she was going to have to be nice to these humans. And so Sango and Miroku lied down, both falling into deep sleep.  
  
  
~~~  
Rin slowly opened her eye's to the bright morning and the sound of birds singing with a pleasant tune. Rin remembered the also pleasant dream she had had last night. She had dreamed she was 7 years old again and traveling with Lord Sesshomaru as she used to. Boy! Had she missed those days. Even though Lord Sesshomaru had often left her either on her own or with Jaken and Ah-Un to go off to do what ever it was that he did. She'd always wait patiently for him to return. She had dreamed she was running through the pink and white flowers. Laughing and giggling wile she had sang her song she had made up for Lord Sesshomaru.   
  
Rin inwardly laughed as she remembered the silly little song she had sang for her Lord, her adoptive Father. She had always wondered what Sesshomaru had thought of her song. She could never tell with his always emotionless face. But she had gotten use to that. She was content with him that way.  
  
Rin felt a thin blanket over her and she also felt someone lying next to her. Rin turned her head to see Kohaku's sleeping face EXTREMELY close to her own face. Rin felt her face grow very warm and turn red as she gave a little yelp and bolted up to scramble away from Kohaku. 'Why in the seven hells had he been sleeping that close to me!' She thought.  
  
Her quick movements had awoken Kohaku and he bolted up right where he was looking a little frightened but then realized nothing was wrong, "Why did you jump up like that?" He asked Rin, "You gave me a fright!" Rin was dumb-founded, "*I* gave *you* a fright?!" Rin exclaimed, "Try waking up to a man sleeping next to you and you don't even know how he got there!!" She then looked at a perplex Kohaku and added rather skeptical, "And just what right do you think you have to be sleeping that close to me like that?!"   
  
Rin was standing with her fists on her hips looking down at Kohaku, waiting for an answer. Kohaku feeling a little odd looked up at her then felt his own face beginning to blush so he looked away and answered, "I...uh...gomen nasai, Rin. You were asleep and I just fell asleep next to you...." "Well don't do it again!" snapped Rin, but then after a moments pause of silence Rin saw the hurt on Kohaku's face. Rin felt her stomach turn. Rin knelt down next to Kohaku. Kohaku did not look at her, instead he looked away at the grass-filled ground. "Hey, I'm sorry," Rin said kindly, "I shouldn't have yelled like that it's no big deal."  
  
Rin began to feel worse when he didn't answer. Instead he stood up silently and walked over to Ah-Un, who had stand guard all night, took hold of the reigns and said quietly to Rin, "Come on, they probably have already taken off we better hurry or we'll loose them." His face was unreadable. Rin let out a small sigh with tiredness. "Hai." she said as she walked over to Kohaku and mounted Ah-Un wile Kohaku sat on the demon behind her. Rin and Kohaku couldn't tell where the demons, Sango and Miroku were but Rin had commanded Ah-Un to follow them himself(since Ah-Un was a demon) wile staying far behind the group. Soon they were traveling through the forests again.   
  
  
~~~  
The group had indeed already been on the rode again. The forest they were traveling in had opened up a bit more into a wider path. The early morning sun was once again creeping pass the tree branches and leaves. Rays of golden sunlight could be seen along with small dust particles that moved in an almost systematic way.  
  
Wile they walked they all could hear the chirping of birds and the small scurrying noises of rodents. The wind was descent and the trees swayed a bit.  
  
Suddenly all this stopped. Everything went dead quiet and everything seemed to froze. Both the demons and the two humans stopped abruptly sensing something was wrong. Then a vicious roar pierced the air like a thousand daggers.   
It was a dragon. A dragon with it's being that rode it.  
  
The group bolted in the direction of the horrific sound. All had their weapons ready. Sango and Miroku rode Kilara. The then found themselves in a large opening in the forest and that's where they saw what was happening...  
  
"Rin!!!!! Kohaku!!!!!" Miroku and Sango yelled in both fear and dumbstruck surprise. There was a dragon being ridden by his' female dragon demon who was whipping her chain at Rin and Kohaku. Rin was still on Ah-Un who she was flying and as Ah-Un sent an energy blast at the dragon stunning them for a moment. Kohaku managed to whip his own chain around the dragon's long neck.  
  
But to no avail. The dragon demon wrenched the chain loose and her dragon was free again and she charged at Kohaku. But the dragon demon did not see the giant boomerang coming towards them. "Hiroukutso!!!" Sango bellowed with all her strength as she flung the boomerang at the dragon which hit it in the head.  
  
Both the dragon demon and the dragon hissed in the group's direction. That's when Rin and Kohaku realized they were found out. Rokon threw a blast of ice daggers at the dragon injuring it. The dragon breathed fire at them but they dodged the attach. Itarilde then chanted in a language unknown to the others except the other two elf demons. And Itarilde sent a gigantic wave of green poison at the dragon killing it instantly.  
  
"That dragon was surprisingly week compared to the ones we fought back at Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina's castle." quirked Maranwe.  
  
"Indeed the dragon and his rider were weaker." agreed Miroku stepping forward. Sango then glared at Rin and Kohaku who were standing side by side, Ah-Un behind the, both looking as guilty as they were.  
  
"What in the world are you two doing here!" Sango exclaimed. She looked from Rin to Kohaku, "Kohaku I told you before I left that you were stay with Rin and keep her safe at the castle. I should be able to trust you!"  
  
"Sango, it wasn't his fault! It was mine....I wanted to go and help stop the dragon demons and rescue Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Ashaina and the others! If there's someone you must be mad at it's me. Kohaku just came along cause he wanted to protect me and I was too stubborn to stay at the castle." "I want you to go straight back to the castle! Both of you!" said Sango sternly, "You have no idea of the danger you're in! You both could have been KILLED!"  
  
"Please let us come!" Rin pleaded with all her heart, "I'm strong! I promise I won't be in the way...." "We don't care if you're in the way Rin," said Miroku calmly but stern, "we just don't want you or Kohaku to get hurt or even worse, killed. It is best if you stay at the castle."  
  
Rin wasn't going to stand for this, "I'm not going to back up and stand behind everyone else and expect to be protected! I'm going to come with you all to the dragon demon place where ever in all the hells it is and defeat the dragon demons and Rescue Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ashaina!! Why?!!! Cause they are my foster parents and I love them!! I'm not going to just sit and wait at some stupid castle as if everything is going to be alright!! And No matter how dangerous or life threatening it is I'm going to come with you! And there is NOTHING that will stop me!!!"  
  
Rin finished breathing heavily from her little speech she so bravely gave. Isil gave a smirk, "Well since you are so determined to come and since you truly believe you are strong than by all means come with us." Everyone was surprised by this. Including Rin.  
  
Maranwe then said quite annoyed, "Oh great! Just what we need! More humans to take care of!" Sango was very reluctant but she allowed Rin and Kohaku to come. "I can not believe I'm letting you two to come." said a bewildered Sango, "You just better hope Sesshomaru doesn't get to mad." Rin giggled, "I'll take the blame, Sango." Sango gave out a heavy sigh.  
  
They all turned towards the direction of the great mountain to the North. The sky seemed to glow red only around the mountain. The Mountain where the demon dragons were seemed to always be shadowed.   
  
"Well," said Isil, "Guess this is the beginning of our journey. And a dangerous one at that."  
  
"Yes it is." replied Rin, "Yes it is."  



	7. Chapter 6: The Plan Of The Dragon Demons

  
:Author Note: yaaay!!! 6th chapter!!! ....um this one is a little more up to N-17...I'm not sure if that rating is necessary but just to be safe, ok? Yes this is the chapter I warned that would have a little bit of cruel sexuality, I'm not sure if I would call it rape you can descide that for yourself, but just to be safe again be prepared if you dare renter my dark mind MWA HA HA HA...ok lost it there... ^_^. also keep the Reviews coming!!!! I want to see more reviews if you are a reader of this story and have not reviewed yet.  


:Disclaimer: Again NONE of the Inu-yasha characters belong to me EXCEPT Ashaina, the elvish demon lord and lady, the cat demon lord and lady, Jinten, the dragon demons I made up as well they also belong to me along with all of the lord's and lady's protectors.  
~enjoy!~   
  
Ch 6  
The Plan Of The Dragon Demons   
  
Deep inside the great mountain of the dragon demons, far down into the fiery depths sat the dragon queen and dragon. This was the most fascinating of the dragons and the dragon demons. The dragon demon's dragon herself was a hundred times larger than the normal dragons who were only 15 ft in their own height. But times that by a hundred and the fierce dragon queen is what you get. The human-like dragon demon that sat with the dragon was the actual (still the same size as a normal human though) ruler and the dragon was of her command.   
  
Yes the ruler of the dragons was a 'she'. The ruler had to be a female for the female was to give birth to most of the dragons and dragon demons. The dragon queen was also the only dragon demon who was able to have her dragon the same sex as her self. All the other dragon demons got dragons of the opposite sex.  
  
Dragon demons were actually much like wolf demons but instead of them being able to command any dragon they each only command one. That one dragon is like an extension of their soul and they are bond together as one soul but still two separate bodies. They rely on each other if one is injured or killed the other just about dies with it.  
  
A dragon demon soldier and his dragon came into the chamber of his queen. "Lady Eldenare. We have secured the Lords and Ladies we had captured in the dungeon."  
  
The beautiful dragon queen and her silver dragon resting at her side replied in a ice-like tone but was still calm and cooled with a juiciness to it, "Excellent." she cooed, "And what of their weapons? We can't take any chances."  
  
The dragon demon answered with a smirk, "We've taken them and displayed them in a separate weapons room." Petting the large head of her dragon she smoothly answered, "Bring me all of the weapons, and I want you and two of you soldiers to stay till I give you further command. I'm going to need you to bring one of the Lords to me." The general dragon demon nodded and headed out with his two dragon demon soldiers and their dragons to bring back the weapons.  
  
When they left the queen's dragon let out a soft groan and Lady Eldenare petted her dragon. "Be patient, when the time comes we'll rule everything." She then let out a sigh of pleasure too, "And I'll have a very good looking demon to have some 'fun' with"  
  
The soldiers came back and they laid out each of the lords and ladies weapons on a long table in front of the now standing Lady Eldenare. The dragon demon general and his two soldiers waited quietly. Lady Eldenare observed the weapons with interest. 'I wonder which one is that dog demon's....' she thought to herself, 'If I choose wisely I'll bring in that dog demon, see if I'm right and then I'll have my way with him' She let an evil smirk play on her face.   
  
She stopped at a very long sword that was not curved like a normal samurai sword, and the handle was red. The sword since was no longer in the hands of it's master now had it's glowed red evil energy around it. "Mmmmm" Lady Eldenare studied the sword. She went to pick the sword up, "Lady Eldenare forgive but the evil energy what if you are not immune to it?" Said the general. Lady Eldenare glared at the general, "You doubt me?"  
  
"No...No of course not."  
  
"Good." Said Lady Eldenare. She turned her attention back to the sword and grabbed the handle and lifted the sword up so that she held it in front of her. "I have a feeling this is his sword." She smiled even more looking even more evil. She had been indeed immune to the evil energy. Her fangs glistened intensely.   
  
She looked at her soldiers, "Bring me the dog demon to me, Make sure he's chained up good though." 'If he's able to handle this much evil energy...the he must be very strong.' The general and his two soldier nodded and they went to retrieve the dog demon.  
  
All of the lords and ladies were deep down in a dungeon with their ankles and wrists chained up against the cold, dirty, black walls of the dungeon. Kouga was pulling hard at his chains, "Damnit! These fucking chains won't budge!" "Calm you self Kouga." Sesshomaru said with force, "Struggling isn't going to do us much good."  
  
Suddenly three dragon demons entered the dungeon. The one in the middle pointed at Sesshomaru. The other two dragon demons nodded and went over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at the two demons who were each carrying chains. They put a metal collar around his neck with a chain leash. Then they took his wrists and tied them with the magic chains behind his back. Finally they put ankle chains on his ankles so that her could not try to kick any one or jump or anything, just walk.   
  
The cold metal felt hard and terribly uncomfortable. The dragon demon general grabbed the chain that was attached to the metal collar and with the other two guarding, he led Sesshomaru out of the dungeon.  
  
As Sesshomaru walked best he could he found himself walking in large dark black rock hallways, which were lit by torches of fire. They then came to a HUGE two door entrance. With an rumbling echo, the two doors opened wide. Sesshomaru was led through the doors into a large chamber where he saw a gigantic dragon sitting calmly starring at him with cold yellow eyes.  
  
Sitting in a large throne decorated with black jewels and the head of the chair had the sculpture of a dragons head lingering over the female dragon demon that sat in it. The dragon demon that had been holding Sesshomaru's chains sat him down in a chair that was about 5 ft across from the throne that apparently the dragon queen sat in. The dragon demon general had chained Sesshomaru's wrists behind the back of the chair and chained each ankle to a front leg post of the chair.  
  
Eldenare stood up from her throne holding her self like a man would. Her own dragon wings had opened ever so slightly making her seem titanic like a normal dragon as she toward over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared back at her with his amber, golden eyes that always seemed to pierce the air like daggers. Eldenare simply stared down at the sitting Sesshomaru with her blood red dragon-like eyes with a small smirk on her black lips.  
  
As Eldenare stared into Sesshomaru's cold eyes, her own eye's seeming to burn straight through Sesshomaru. He suddenly felt vulnerable but didn't dare show it to this dragon bitch. He kept his face with no emotion but held quite a scary glare in his eyes. Eldenare let out a short amused laugh as she walked over to the general and whispered, too low for even Sesshomaru to hear, into the general's ear. He then gave a slight nod and turned to walk out the door, followed by his two soldiers.  
  
As he heard the giant doors shut behind him with a heart pounding slam, Sesshomaru began to feel uneasy for he had no idea why he was brought here. He kept staring straight ahead being careful not to make eye-contact with the dragon queen's incredibly large dragon. As quick as air itself the dragon queen appeared in front of Sesshomaru again. She studied Sesshomaru with great interest. She wore a royal black dress that had a very low collar line which barely covered her bosom. The color line itself was embroidered with silver. The dress had no sleeves but was still hung over her shoulders. The dress was in actuality a two piece and the top only went down to just above her belly-button. It was made of silk and was also tight enough on her that it showed her figure quite well. The dress's skirt fell down just above her ankles. The skirt was also black and it was thin and had a slit that went all the way up to her firm hips on either side of the skirt. Her skin was pale, almost too pale of a color. Her fangs and black nails were of the sharpest too. She wore a long black cape that folded over her when she walked calmly, or stood, and opened in front a little when she sat, baring the clothing she wore underneath.  
  
"So, you must be the dog demon lord of the western lands of Japan, am I correct?" Eldenare said with her bare arms folded across her chest. Sesshomaru made no reply, he only stared with no emotion on his face. "You're Lord Sesshomaru I presume? Lovely name 'Destruction Man' is what it means. I like that" She cooed letting her fangs show as she smiled evilly. She then turned around to walk over to a table with a variety of weapons on it. Sesshomaru then realized it was the lord's and lady's weapons. He couldn't help but let a shocked and nearly panicked looking expression show when he saw her pick up his Toukijin.  
  
The Toukijin sword's evil aura was supposed to be too strong for anyone to handle but himself. And here this dragon demon bitch was holding his Toukijin with no effort and seemed to be immune like him to the evil aura. 'Damn her.' thought Sesshomaru.   
  
When Eldenare saw his expression she couldn't help but laugh with delight, "So this is your sword after all? I was right, now I'm sure I can take you as mine!" Suddenly Sesshomaru felt even more uneasy when she said this. 'Make me hers?!' he thought, 'What in the seven hells could she mean by that?'   
  
Eldenare raised the tip of the Toukijin to Sesshomaru's now bare throat, "Now that I know I was right in my choosing, you shall be the one I take as my life mate.....well if you don't cooperate then you'll have to be my little pleasure slave then till you can learn you're mine and you can't escape." Sesshomaru was now enraged with anger now that this has been said. Him?! The mighty Lord Sesshomaru a sex slave to this dragon whore?! The very thought made him sick.  
  
"I will be non of the sort to you, bitch!" Sesshomaru growled, "I'd rather die by my own sword than to find my self following you around on a leash!" Eldenare laughed almost hysterically, "I never thought of putting you on a leash as for one of my future games with you but it's an idea."  
  
"Fuck you!" Sesshomaru growled. How dare she mock him in such a way!   
  
At this little insult Eldenare threw Toukijin of to the side and as it hit the stone ground with an ear piercing clang, she slapped Sesshomaru hard across his face. The slap was insanely hard especially coming from a woman and it was enough to catch even Sesshomaru in surprised leaving him with a stunned look on his face as well as a bright red mark on his left cheek, which would later become a dark bruise for a wile. Regaining composure of himself he glared back at Eldenare.   
  
"You will submit to me Sesshomaru whether you like it or not and the punishment if you don't will be far worse than dieing by your own sword, mutt!" She raised her right hand and snapped her fingers, "Look to your left Sesshomaru." Reluctantly he did and he saw the massive doors and as they opened Ashaina was brought in by the dragon general. Ashaina struggling had her own wrists chained behind her back.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Ashaina. She gasped when she saw the painful looking bruise on Sesshomaru's beautiful face. "Shut up wench!" said the general as he smack her. Ashaina fell to the ground but was dragged back up by the chains she was tied with.   
  
Sesshomaru growled viciously at Eldenare, "You will pay for that!" "No I'm afraid you're wrong, puppy." Eldenare cooed more sweetly but still obtaining the evil within her voice, "You're the one who'll pay if you do not submit your self to me. You and your mixed breed wench!" Eldenare set herself on top of Sesshomaru's lap, facing him, her legs on either side of Sesshomaru. She grinded her hips hard on Sesshomaru's groin. Sesshomaru cursed himself when he felt his body respond to this vile being.  
  
Eldenare held her face merely inches from Sesshomaru's, "Kiss me Sesshomaru. Kiss me passionately as to say you will submit to me and be mine." Eldenare said, desire in her tone. "Never." Sesshomaru said in a deep voice and he whipped his head away from her to stare longingly at his beloved Ashaina who stood struggling with the generals hand over her mouth crying out to him but the cry's were muffled.  
  
Eldenare leaned forward more to whisper into his ear, "Then she shall die and you will live on without her completely forced with much pain to be mine forever." She called out a signal to the general. Sesshomaru saw him bring the dagger up to Ashaina's neck. Ashaina let out a muffled scream of "Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru whipped his head back to face Eldenare and in a second he took her into his kiss. Eldenare quickly raised her right hand wile deep in the kiss to signal to not kill Ashaina. Ashaina watched on in horror as she saw her love kissing someone other than her.  
  
Sesshomaru was even more disgusted when he felt Eldenare force her tongue into his mouth. She tasted repulsive. Eldenare moaned against Sesshomaru mouth. Sesshomaru had to use all his strength to keep from responding again to her. Oh but damn the gods! He felt himself respond again as he felt her cold hands pull open the top part of his kimono and explore his well muscled and beautiful chest. He felt himself shiver as he felt those cold clawed hands touch him.  
  
She let out a moaned laugh at his response. She finally broke the kiss and marveled at his face. Her eye's laughing, "So beautiful." she whispered as she brushed back a few strands of silver hair that had fallen over his face. He simply glared but the glare was not as powerful for that most horrible moment of his life with her kissing him had left him tired and there was a dull look in his eyes.   
  
Sesshomaru slowly looked away from Eldenare to stare once again at Ashaina. Ashaina felt tears come to her eye's when she saw how defeated Sesshomaru's eye's looked when he turned his head to look at her. Their eye's locked never moving from each other's gaze. Sesshomaru felt Eldenare lift herself off of him straightening her skirt. "That was lovely my dear pet, but unfortunately Ashaina is going to eventually die anyways along with everyone else in this world, except for the dragons of course, and you." Both Sesshomaru's and Ashaina's eye's widened.   
  
"Yes," laughed Eldenare, "It really didn't matter that you had kissed me now or not because tomorrow night at midnight I'm going to first drain the life out of the lords and ladies I have captured, taking their souls as well and then I will feast upon those souls making me even more powerful! And then my entire dragon army shall slay every worthless life in this world and then the Dragon Demons shall reign over all!!! And you, my Sesshomaru shall be mine to have for all eternity!" She laughed powerfully and Sesshomaru could only watch helplessly as Ashaina was taken away from him and taken back to the dungeon, leaving him with Eldenare.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a feeling of great hopelessness wash over him like a flood at the realization of what is about to happen to him. He was going to loose everything he ever had, along with his pride and the love of his life, Ashaina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
whooooaaaa....intensity eh? or would you rather call it angst? *evil laugh* ehhem, sooo did you like it? REVIEW! lol ok well chapter 7 I hope to get up within a week. I'm very busy right now. Well seeyaz till next chapter! ^_^.


	8. Chapter 7: To The Entrance Of A Hell

  
Ok! here's chapter seven. hope you enjoy as always.  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own which are copy righted by me are Isil, Itarilde, Maranwe, Kikai, Rokon, Vijen, Kikente, Lord Maeglin, Lady Inwe, Lord Nekato, Lady Ekokan, the dragon demon queen Lady Eldenare, all of the dragon demons if I happen to give any of them names and of course Ashaina. All the other characters I did not name belong to the wonderful manga artist and the creator of Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi. :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ch 7  
"To The Entrance Of A Hell"  
  
"How much farther away is the mountain, now, do you think?" Kikai asked. A thoughtful look came upon Rokon's face, " Well, the forest is getting thinner so we must be nearing the end of the forest which means we must be pretty close. Since the mountain itself is so titanic I doubt many trees will be near it."   
  
Isil walked on silently with a concerned look. "Is something the matter, Isil?" Maranwe asked seriously. With a short moments pause Isil answered, "I was just think...This mountain where supposedly the dragon demons are will most likely be heavily guarded maybe not on the outside since we've seen no sign of them for decades but most lily once we are fully inside we'll be seen. I was just contemplating on how we are suppose to get past it all."  
  
"You have a point there." Miroku came in, "We have no idea what we will meet once we enter that mountain." "Then how do we get into the mountain?" Rin questioned. "We're just going to have to take our chances." Itarilde said sternly, "Once we reach the mountain, maybe we'll be able to figure out how we can get in. We're going to have to gamble at some time."  
  
"Gamble?" Kohaku said worriedly, "Gamble with what?" "Our lives, baka." snapped Maranwe, "Doesn't matter either way. You're always gambling, you never know when your life is going to end. It could happen right now. Every second of your life is a chance that you could die right where you stand. Anything can happen, so it doesn't matter what you do. Fate decides what happens . Fate decides who lives and who dies and how and when you die. No one can escape it, not even the gods and goddesses can escape it. All you can do is keep walking forwards and willingly take what Fate wishes of you, and never look back."  
  
An awkward silence was left after Maranwe spoke. It was a lot to take in, as well as hit hard on the hearts of everyone. But Maranwe was right. You truly don't know what will happen. You can die at any time and place. Every second is precious, and it's important to treasure every little bit of it, cause Fate can take it all away at any moment.  
  
As the group walked on they finally found themselves standing in aw at the base of the dragon demon's mountain. The mountain was very wide, and it's peak was hidden by dark clouds. The distant sound of thunder could be heard from above, as well as the occasional flashes of lightning.  
  
"They're power has grown greatly." said Isil, "Even I can barely stand with this immense power I'm sensing." "You're telling me!" exclaimed Kikente. "So how the hell do we get in?" asked Vijen. Rin studied the mountain best she could. Rin first looked up at the dark thunder clouds which covered the summit of the mountain and she thought she saw a few dark figures fly around then disappear again into the clouds. Rin then started looking around the bottom of the mountain and as she looked she thought she saw a barely noticeable dark line in the shape of almost a large door right at the base of the mountain.  
  
"What's that?" Rin pointed to what she saw. They all looked and walked up to it. "It must be the entrance, we should try and find a way to open it..." "Well then lets open it!" said Rokon as he lifted his large double sword weapon and slashed it hard down upon the rock wall of the mountain. With a blast of fire there cam an opening in the wall.  
  
"...Um, not exactly what I had in mind...But good enough, I guess.", Rin said a little un easy. "Baka," snapped Maranwe, "I bet that woke up the entire mountain!" Suddenly a distant roar came from inside the mountain. "Eh heh," Rokon laughed uneasily, "Uh, gomen?"  
  
Just as that was said, two dragons and their dragon demons flew out. A gust of wind came after them as the dragons flew right over them. "Whoa!" exclaimed Kohaku as he brought out his own chain weapon. Maranwe raised her bow and aimed an arrow glowing a bright pink at one of the dragons and sent it flying at one. The arrow hit one of the dragon's wings and it fell to the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that wench!" Said the dragon demon. His dragon sent a blast of fire straight towards the group. They all dodged it. Kikente and Vijen un sheathed their swords and charged at the fallen dragon. "Look Out!!" Yelled Miroku. Sango through her boomerang at the other dragon that was coming down upon Kikente and Vijen, "Hiroukutso!" "What?!" Exclaimed the other dragon just as he and his dragon got hit with the boomerang.  
  
Kikente and Vijen attacked the dragon with the broken wing with their swords. The dragon demon himself jumped off his dragon and stood in front of Kikente and Vijen. They both stopped to stare at the mighty dragon demon. He was tall and well muscled. His long black hair was tied up in a high pony tail. His blood red dragon eyes burned like fire as they glowed. His lips curled into an evil grin, showing off his long sharp fangs. His dragon behind him slowly stood up having the same evil grin.  
  
Itarilde slowly began to walk up behind the dragon with her sword raised. "Take this!" She brought her sword up which began to glow with green energy and slashed straight through the dragon. The dragon let out an ear piercing scream as it died and the dragon demon fell to the floor barely alive. "Ngh! Damn you bitch!" He slowly turned around ready to breathe fire from his mouth, "Do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut!" Maranwe bellowed as she had her arrow aimed inches from the back of the dragon demon's head. She let the arrow go and it cut cleanly through the dragon demon's head, and the carcass fell to the ground.  
  
The others began fighting the other dragon demon. "Frozen Death!" bellowed Kikai as her sword began to glow and a great wave of ice filled energy blew from it freezing the dragon demon in mid air. The dragon demon statue fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.   
  
"Hn, I always love making a bloody entrance." Laughed Kikai. "Next time I hope we can at least make our bloody entrance just a tad quieter." Isil glared at Rokon. "Don't you think so, Rokon?"   
  
Rokon laughed with a little un-ease, "Heh heh, of course, Isil, of course." Isil snorted, "Next time have some patience."  
  
They all turned towards the opening in the mountain and began to walk inside. As they walked in the entire place was dark and only lit by torches that hung on the blackened rock walls. The fire light gave the rock a moist look and the entire place looked more like a cave rather than any sort of home. But of course these were dragons after all.   
  
As they walked on they came to more and more tunnels leading to un-known areas. "We'll never find them with all these different tunnels leading everywhere." groaned Vijen. "Yeah shouldn't we like split up or something?" questioned Kikente.  
  
Isil nodded, "Maybe we should. Itarilde and I shall head off one tunnel. Rokon, you shall go with the monk Miroku and the demon exterminator, Sango. Kikai you can go with the two wolf demons, Kikente and Vijen. "What?! Why in the seven hells do I have to get stuck with the wolves?! And who died and made you the leader?" Isil was at her in a second with her clawed hand holding Kikai's throat. She lifted Kikai up holding her up off the ground.  
  
"There never was a specific so called leader chosen for this damned group and since no one happened to have enough fucking guts to stand up to the plate I did. And that my dear cat is how I became this group's so called leader, and what I say goes. If anyone has a problem with that I'll be glad to take their intestines out of them my self, put it on a fancy dish to my fitting and have it for an after noon dinner. Sounds fair enough, hm?"  
  
"Hn, whatever you say, elf" coughed Kikai. Isil dropped her to the ground. Kikai landed hard, coughing, and quickly put her hand over her throat to rub it.  
  
"Oh and Maranwe you get to go with Rin and Kohaku and their demon beast." Isil said rather hotly to her sister. Maranwe smirked, doing a good job at hiding her aggravation at having to accompany a couple of humans when she'd much rather be with her two sisters, "Once again, Isil, just when I thought I was the cruelest of elves you show me just how much more vile and savage you, yourself are. And of course you are the cruelest of elves, it's no wonder your the head of our little group." Maranwe's laugh sent chills through everyone's spines but Isil and Itarilde.  
  
And so they all spit up into their groups and headed off into their chosen directions. Leading themselves to where ever it is those dark tunnels intend to give them.  
  
A living hell...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooooo don't you just LOVE chapters that leave you wondering, "WHEN THE HELL IS THIS DAMN GIRL GONNA PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER?!!!" XD ok sorry _ next chapter I hope I'll get up soon. Trust me I want to finish this fanfic too, I'm already getting ideas for a whole new and different fanfic *evil grin* Oh and of course if you are a reader who has not reviewed this story yet, please I BEG of you REVIEW!!! XD   
  
till next time!  



	9. Chapter 8: Tunnels Of Darkness

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Tunnels Of Darkness  
  
Kikai walked stiffly with an annoyed look on her face. Vijen and Kikente walked on either side of her with silly smiles on their faces. Kikai heard one of them snicker and so she pounded Vijen on the head with her fist. "Hey!" yelled in surprised. "Will you two stop it! And keep your mouths shut! A dragon could come out at any moment you dogs!"  
  
"Excuse me?! But we are not dogs. We're wolves, a lot better than a bunch of mutts." Said Kikente trying to hold back a laugh that was forming in his throat. "Women." Vijen joked, "Always mixing things up." Both Kikente and Vijen laughed.   
  
Kikai growled, "That's IT!" She then took both her fists and whacked both wolf demons to the ground. They were then moaning on the ground in pain. "I SWEAR that Isil will pay for putting me with these damn animals." She continued to walk on with the two wolf demons limping behind her.  
  
  
~~~  
Rokon, Miroku and Sango walked along with ease. Though they kept a watchful eye on where they were. Kilara, in her small form, sat on Sango's shoulder. "Ugh, the ground is so wet." Said Sango, "It's nothing but mud." Rokon nodded, "That's most likely do to the fact that dragons are always walking in these tunnels and with their wait it probably wears the earth down." He then added trying to be funny, "And it might not just be water that makes the ground wet…" A disgusted look formed on both Miroku and Sango's faces. Rokon let out a playful laugh.  
  
Suddenly they heard the mumbling of distant voices up ahead. The three began to walk more slowly as they crept up to a very large double door. The titanic looking door was made of thick, dark brown wood. Rokon put his pointed ear up against the door to listen.  
  
He heard a woman's soft but powerful voice speaking to someone. "So my dear Sesshomaru." Rokon heard through the wood. Miroku and Sango watched him anxiously. "Once I have devoured your precious mate along with all the other demon lords and ladies, I must know…How will you please me?"  
  
Rokon's eye's widened in shock. "What?" Miroku asked, "What is it?" Rokon slowly moved his index finger to his mouth, indicating for Miroku to be silent. Rokon then heard Sesshomaru's deep voice, "I will please you in no way." He had spoken calmly. Yet there was something different in his voice, almost a feeling of defeat.  
  
Rokon heard the woman laugh, "Oh you're so cute when you're trying to defy me." The was the sound of a hand slapping someone's face, "That's what you get for being so stubborn you mutt!" "GO TO HELL!" The sound of someone being hit even harder was heard again.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sango pleaded, "It sounds like someone's being beaten in there!" Rokon slowly moved away from the door, "Apparently There's a woman in there trying to get Sesshomaru to…" He shuddered, "I believe that woman in there is the queen of the dragon demons. She spoke of devouring our lords and ladies and then keeping Sesshomaru for her own pleasures.  
  
"We've got to stop her!" Sango said getting ready to throw her giant boomerang at the door. "Hold it you fool!" Rokon exclaimed as quietly as he could. He grabbed Sango's wrist. "If I'm correct and that is the queen of these beasts then it'd be suicide to go barging in there!" Sango glared at Rokon as she jerked her hand away from Rokon. "We should go find help. Isil and Itarilde will be best. We should hurry though."  
  
Rokon began to walk on ahead, followed by a reluctant Sango and Miroku.   
  
  
~~~  
Maranwe, Rin, and Kohaku had started walking down another tunnel. Rin held on to Ah-Un's reins. Kohaku walked beside Rin, and Maranwe walked a little ways ahead with her arms folded across her chest, mumbling something to her self.   
  
"Something the matter Lady Maranwe?" Kohaku asked cautiously. "Keh! Don't waste your breath by calling me 'Lady'. And, no, there's nothing wrong with me!" "Do you always have to be so mean?" Rin asked. Maranwe turned to face Rin with narrowed eyes, "You've got quite the attitude for a little human."   
  
Before Rin could reply they all heard a frightful roar that echoed through the tunnel. "Damnit!" Maranwe whispered. Rin and Kohaku saw the scared look on Maranwe's face. Slowly Rin and Kohaku turned around to see a dragon towering over them. The dragon's rider had an evil smirk on his face. "Oh look my dear dragon." He said, "Food."  
  
Ah-Un jerked his reins out of Rin's grasp and turned around to face the dragon demon. Ah-Un growled ferociously. Maranwe took the message and with her left hand grabbed Rin's arm. Then with her right hand, she grabbed Kohaku's arm and she began to run as fast as her legs would let her without hurting the two humans.  
  
"Hey!" Rin yelled, "What about Ah-Un?" Rin yelled wile trying to keep up with Maranwe holding her arm. "Forget him! He'll hold those beasts off!"  
  
The dragon's head arched back in a striking position ready to bite Ah-Un. Ah-Uh, being only half this dragon's size, sent a bolt of lighting from his mouth at the dragon. Catching both the dragon and the dragon demon off guard. The dragon knocked Ah-Un off to the side causing Ah-Un to hit the tunnel wall hard. Leaving the injured demon the dragon and her rider began to chase after the demon and the two humans up ahead.   
  
Maranwe, wile still running, looked back to see the dragon getting ready to send a wave of fire at them. Maranwe looked on ahead again to see another tunnel, but smaller, coming up on the right.  
  
"Here!" She exclaimed as she threw the two humans into the small tunnel. "Continue without me! GO!" Rin and Kohaku paused, "What are you waiting for you Bakas!! I'll hold them off you go on ahead!" She turned to face the dragon but then quickly looked back at Rin and Kohaku. "Don't look back." She said quietly and darted forward.  
  
Kohaku began to move but Rin did not. She could here the screams of the dragon and rider, and the hissing of Maranwe. "Come on Rin!" Kohaku urged. He grabbed Rin's hand, "She'll be alright." He said as calmly as he could.   
  
Rin began to run with him but she said, "How can you be so sure…"  
  
  
~~~  
Isil and Itarilde walked on calmly. "This place is so quiet…" observed Itarilde, darting her green eyes from one spot to the next. Preparing herself, if anything should come out and attack them.   
  
"Hai, it is. They must all be in the inner part of the mountain, but you can't be too careful. Keep a look out." Isil cautioned. "Hai"  
  
"Isil! Itarilde!" They heard someone calling their names. Isil and Itarilde turned around to see Rokon, Miroku, and Sango rushing up to them. "I thought it'd take us longer to find you two." Rokon said, trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong?" Isil asked sternly.  
  
Rokon explained what he had heard through the big door. "We need to hurry and get there." The two elf demons nodded and Rokon began to lead them to where Sesshomaru and the dragon demon queen were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAAY!! Ok Hopefully I'll manage to get the next chapter up.  



	10. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

  
~enjoy~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Tha Battle Begins  
  
Lady Eldenare slowly walked up to stand in front of a sitting Sesshomaru. He was still tide uncomfortably down to the chair. He glared hard enough at Eldenare that a sharp hiss could be heard from the dog demon.   
  
Lady Eldenare could sense his demonic aura swirl around him like fire. 'He's so strong.' she thought, 'Will I be able to hold him? Heh, of course I will. How silly of me to forget I can always drain all his powers to make him as week, if not more week, than a human!' She looked at Sesshomaru's now bruised face. He had a bright red mark on both cheeks and one huge blue-green bruise on the right side of his forehead. Though the bruise was not so easily seen for there was blood all over the right side of his face. The blood stained his cloths and hair. His right eye was also half closed and swollen due to the beaten it had taken from Lady Eldenare. Since Sesshomaru had kept refusing to say how he would please her. She had also commanded him to say he loved her but then he insulted her with much force. So as punishment Lady Eldenare picked up a fairly large loose stone in the ground and smashed it across Sesshomaru's face.  
  
Sesshomaru felt more blood flow down the side of his face. His vision slightly clouded and his head pounded with intense pain. It felt like he was being hit over and over again with the blunt side of a sword. "Just look at what you've made me do to your face Sesshomaru!" Eldenare yelled and smacked him once again. 'Damnit!' Thought Sesshomaru, 'There's no way I'm going to be able to tolerate this!'   
  
"Hiroukutso!" Suddenly the giant double door burst opened and what came through it was Sango's boomerang bone. The boomerang bone flew back to Sango. She caught it with ease and stood there holding the giant boomerang, glaring at Eldenare. Miroku, Rokon, Isil, and Itarilde stood with her all ready to fight. Kilara was now in her giant cat form and was growling viciously.   
  
"How did you all get in here!" Growled Eldenare. Sesshomaru looked on in astonishment. Then he smirked and looked at Eldenare, "Looks like you're out numbered." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She once again smacked Sesshomaru, but this time she hit hard enough knocking over his chair and he fell with it to the ground. Still tide down to the fallen chair, Sesshomaru let out a grunt. His cheek stinged from all the blows it received.   
  
"Guards!" bellowed Eldenare. She bared her teeth as she glared at the group which had entered her domain. Immediately four dragon demon's and their dragons came in from an opening high up in the tall walls of the room. They swooped down to stand between Eldenare with Sesshomaru on the ground, and the group.  
  
"Kill those intruders!", Hissed Eldenare. Her fangs glistened in the fire light, "And make sure you kill them painfully!"  
  
They charged at each other. Isil grabbed Miroku's arm, "You're coming with me to help Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku ran with her. A dragon chased after them. Miroku turned around and through a spell scroll at the dragon. The dragon bit the scroll and chewed it to pieces and continued to charge after them. Isil stepped in front of Miroku and pointed her staff with the blue jewel towards the dragon. Blue energy shot from the jewel and hit the dragon. The dragon fell back and the rider fell off, "Damn you wench!" He exclaimed. But then turned his attention away from them as Itarilde started ot attack the dragon demon with her sword.  
  
Isil silently thanked her sister and she and Miroku continued towards Sesshomaru. Their only problem now was that Eldenare was in their way. They stopped a good distance from her. "If you think you'll be taking Sesshomaru away from me then you're wrong!" Eldenare hiss and her dragon breathed fire at them.  
  
Isil and Miroku dodged it, and Miroku then said, "Oddly enough I suddenly wish I still had my Wind Tunnel so that I may suck her up, as strange as that sounds..." "Heh, well you don't. So we're just going to have to fight her to get past her."  
  
Sesshomaru, as he lay on the ground, was trying his best to undo the chains. He fiddled furiously with his wrists. "Grrrrr!" He could hear the clanging of metal on metal and the roaring of dragons behind him. And out of the corner of his eye he saw Eldenare facing Miroku and one of Lord Maeglin's elf warriors.   
  
Eldenare noticed Sesshomaru, she turned to him and kicked him hard. Sesshomaru let out a gasp and started coughing. "You stop that right now, baka!" Eldenare then felt something hard hit her on the back of her head. "AH!" She then jumped over to the side to glare at Isil, her staff in hand ready to fight. They charged at each other. Each one hissing with rage.  
  
Miroku ran to Sesshomaru's aid, who had stopped coughing but was breathing hard. Sesshomaru's face was damp and his head continued to bleed. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?!" He kneeled down and began to quickly undo the chains. As the chains fell Miroku saw that Sesshomaru's wrists were now blistered and bleeding a little, as well as his ankles. Sesshomaru carefully, looking a bit dazed, sat up and yanked the chain that was around his neck off.  
  
"What has she done to you?" Miroku asked in disbelief. Without looking at Miroku he asked in a voice so low , Miroku could barely hear him, "Where is Ashaina?" Miroku felt a pain in his chest, "I don't know..." Sesshomaru stood up but then cried out at the sudden pain in his gut. He fell to the ground again clutching his stomach. Eldenare had kicked him hard.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Miroku said shocked, "You shouldn't move! Just stay there." Even if Sesshomaru wanted to he still couldn't move. Eldenare had broken three of his ribs. He had to wait for his demonic energy to heal him. But how long would that take?  
  
Sesshomaru coughed up blood. He then rolled over onto his back, trying to catch his breath, but it hurt to breathe. All Miroku could do was sit there and guard.  
  
~~~  
Vijen groaned, "Oh man, it feels like we've been walking for hours!" Kikente let out a little laugh, "Yeah but it's sure worth it." Vijen stared at Kikente in disbelief, "And just how is it worth it? And don't tell me it's because we get a good fight!"  
  
Kikente laughed, "No, it's because we get a great view of a one fine cat demon ass." Kikai nearly choked when she heard that, for the two wolf demon's were behind her. She heard them laugh uncontrollably. "Yes Kikai has a beautiful ass." laughed Vijen. "ALRIGHT!!! How bout you two get YOUR asses up here so that I can whack them from here to the next era!!"  
  
Vijen and Kikente abruptly stopped laughing and continued stiffly in silence. Both trying hard to keep back their laughs.   
  
As they walked on Kikai noticed what looked like a door of some sort. "What's this?" She stopped to stare at it. Vijen and Kikente both stopped on either side of her. All three began to puch on the door and it opened into what looked like a dungeon. And there chained up against the wall were the lords and ladies.  
  
"Oh my..." Kikai breathed. She and the two wolf demons ran to their aid. "Lord Nekato and Lady Ekokan!" Kikai began to undo their chains. "Kikai, we're so glad you cam."  
"Lord Kouga, Lady Ayame!" said both Vijen and Kikente and the same time. They began to undo their chains. Then Kikai went and undid Ashaina, Maeglin, and Inwe from their chains.   
  
Ashaina started towards the door, "Wait Lady Ashaina! Where ate you going?" Lord Maeglin exclaimed. "I need to get to Sesshomaru! He's in trouble!" Ashaina yelled back. Tears began to form in her eyes. But then a dragon and her rider blocked the doorway. The male dragon demon jumped of his dragon and began to walk towards Ashaina. "And just where do you think you're going?" He cooed.  
  
Ashaina lifted her hand which was surrounded by her fire. "I don't have time for any of this." She threw a wave of fire at him. But the dragon demon dodged it and his hand gripped Ashaina's throat.  
  
"Ngh!" Ashaina gasped as she was held in mid air. She felt his hand squeeze tighter around her neck. "Lady Ashaina!" Lord Maeglin exclaimed. Kikai charged at the dragon demon with her sword. "Let her go!"   
  
The dragon demon glanced at Kikai then he threw Ashaina off to the side. Ashaina hit the wall hard then fell to the ground. The dragon demon unsheathed his sword and blocked Kikai's attack. "Pathetic." Was all he said as he jumped over Kikai, turning in mid air and he was now behind Kikai. "Huh?" Kikai felt something sharp run through her, she gasped at the sudden pain. She looked down to see the tip of a sword covered in blood, her blood, sticking out of her chest.   
  
The sword was pulled out and Kikai dropped her sword. She lingered where she stood for a few seconds, then she fell to the ground. Her vision faded into black. The last thing she though of was her older brother, Rokon, then nothing.  
  
Ashaina wide eyed stared at the fallen cat demon. "No." Everyone else stared in disbelief. Vijen and Kikente could barely stand at what just happened.  
  
Kikai was dead.  
  
"Damn you!!!" Nekato exclaimed. Vijen glared at the dragon demon, "How dare you!"  
  
The dragon demon laugh. His voice deep with a hard sound to it, "Now should I take you all out at once or one by one?"  
  
~~~  
Maranwe charged at the dragon demon. The dragon demon had jumped off his dragon, sword drawn and all. "Oh The little elf wishes to fight, eh?" He said, his raspy voice sounded had a hiss to it.  
  
Maranwe raised her bow and aimed an arrow at him. "Die!" She let the arrow go. Her aim was perfect though he was quick. But his dragon was not. She her arrow hit the dragon destroying him with an ear piercing scream. The dragon demon himself clutched his chest, "Ah!" he gasped, "Ah!" He staggered a bit but regained control.  
  
"Heh," He then said, "Looks like I'll have to send you to Hell now." He lunged at Maranwe, pinning her to the ground. Maranwe was caught off guard. She saw him open his mouth and getting ready to breathe fire at her. Maranwe pulled out her dagger and brought it to his throat, "And you're coming with me!"   
  
And seconds before he breathed fire at her, 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rin and Kohaku.' she thought as she slashed the dragon demon's throat. Just as she slashed his throat, he breathed fire at her, and they both died.   
  
A few moments later a female dragon demon walked down the tunnel. She looked at the dead dragon and then at the pile of ashes in the middle of the tunnel. "What a waste." She mumbled. She sniffed the air, "Hmmmm...Those humans have gone through that tunnel up ahead." She turned to her dragon, "Go and breathe fire into that tunnel down there. There's a cliff at the end of it so they will have no where to go."  
  
The dragon slowly walked over to the tunnel, and breathed fire through it.  
  
~~~  
Kohaku and Rin felt heat behind them. They turned to see a red glow growing bigger and bigger. Not sure what it was they looked on, till the saw the flame.  
  
"Oh no..." Rin whispered. "RUN!" Kohaku exclaimed. They began to run once again. The heat behind them grew stronger as the fire drew closer. They both saw an opening at the end of the tunnel. It seemed to open into a large room.  
  
They ran faster and as they neared the end before they could take in that it was over a 100 ft drop to the bottom, they jumped out. The fire trailed over them, missing them by a hair. They both cried out as they began to fall. But suddenly Ah-Un flew in and caught them on his back. "Where'd you come from Ah-Un?" Rin asked in shock. "He must have found another tunnel..." Kohaku guessed. Rin smiled, "Oh Ah-Un I can always count on you!" She hugged him.  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Rin and that boy riding Ah-Un. "Rin..." He spoke ever so softly. "What?" Miroku looked up, "Oh my god!"  
  
Rin and Kohaku looked down, "Lord Sesshomaru! Ah-Un, take us to him!" Ah-Un let out a growl and landed next to Sesshomaru and Miroku. The others continued to fight the numerous dragons and dragon demons coming in.  
  
Rin stumbled towards Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Lord Sesshomaru I thought you might be dead!" she cried into his chest. "Rin what are you...doing here..." He could hardly speak. Rin cried, "I wanted to help save you and Ashaina! I wanted to help I couldn't just stay and pretend everything was going to be ok!"  
  
"You let her come?!" Sesshomaru said as he glanced at Miroku, his voice husky and cracked from his beatings. Miroku answered, "She was determined. Gomen nasai." Rin lifted her head up to look at Sesshomaru. Tears stained her face, "It's not their fault, Lord Sesshomaru! I wanted to come! Even if they had sent me back to the castle I still would have persisted and followed after them! Please don't blaim them! If you must punish someone punish me! I don't care I'm just glad you're alright! Oh but where is Ashaina? Is she ok? I can't bare the thought if something happening to her too!"  
  
"Calm down, Rin." Miroku soothed, "Hopefully Kikai, Vijen, and Kikente have found Ashaina and the others and are probably on their way here." He paused, "Where's Maranwe?"  
  
Rin froze where she was, 'Oh no' Rin thought, 'Is she ok?...That blast from the fire...there's no way she could have...'   
  
"We don't know..." answered Kohaku, "There was this huge fire blast behind us as we ran down this tunnel, and Maranwe had stayed behind to fight the dragon demon off for us to buy us time...I...don't know what happened...no one could have survived that blast..." Sesshomaru closed his eye's knowing that the elf demon, Maranwe had perished.  
  
The others continued to struggle fighting the dragon demons. There were so many of them. Isil was also struggling with Eldenare who had managed to get hold of Sesshomaru's Toukijin once again. 'Damn!' Isil thought as she fought Eldenare, 'She's able to control the Toukijin!'  
  
Miroku brought his right hand in front of his face in a praying position, while holding his golden staff in his left, and bowed his head, "May Lady Maranwe seek piece in the after life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*hides under her desk* Don't kill me! *cry's* I know I know! It was cruel, and insane of me to kill of Maranwe and Kikai. ALL IN ONE CHAPTER TOO! O_O *sniffle* ;_; Damn I liked them too! But I don't know why, it just...seem like it would add more angst to the story, it seemed right. Oh and ...eh heh there's one more person that might get killed I'M NOT SAYING WHO! *evil* You'll have to wait XD *gets hit with a llama* ow...*rubs head* that hurt...  



	11. Chapter 10: Fires In The Mountain

Chapter 10: Fires In The Mountain  
  
The dragon demon who had killed Kikai stood , holding his sword which he rested on his shoulder. Saliva dripped from his dagger-like fangs. He looked at the dead cat demon who lied face down in a large puddle of crimson blood.   
  
"Hmm," He paused, "I can't leave that there. Guess I should burn it." Before anyone could react, he blasted fire onto Kikai's body and she disappeared into the flames. He then turned toward Ashaina who was just beginning to stand again. He started towards her but out of the corner of his eye he saw Vijen coming at him.   
  
"You'll pay for what you did to Kikai!" Vijen howled as he clashed swords with the dragon demon. "Grrrrrrr" Vijen growled. The dragon demon simply stared, looking amused, with his sword locked with Vijen. Vijen glared back at him. His demonic aura blazed about him, and his eyes were filled with hatred for the dragon demon.  
  
"Vijen! Have you gone mad?!" Yelled Kikente, "You're no match for him!" "You should listen to your friend, boy." said the dragon demon as he pushed with his sword on Vijen who staggered back. "Vijen! Stand down NOW!" Commanded Kouga, "That's a direct order!" But Vijen wasn't listening. He continued to fight.   
  
"Damn!" mumbled Kouga. He darted towards the dragon demon. Kouga jumped high into the air, ready to come down and kick the dragon demon in the head. But as he began to go down a dragon flew in his way and caught Kouga in his jaws. "AH!" Kouga felt those teeth begin to sink into his skin, beginning to crush him. Kouga began to have trouble breathing. "KOUGA!!!" wailed Ayame. Kikente wasted no time. He unsheathed his sword and jumped on top of the dragon who hovered in the air with Kouga in her mouth. "You let him go, beast!" Kikente bellowed as he took his sword and sliced the dragon's head clean off. Blood squirted out of the base of the neck.  
  
Kouga barely conscious felt the jaws loosen and felt himself fall. Kikente jumped off the dragon's body which twitched in the air for a few seconds then fell to the ground. Kikente caught Kouga and laid him on the ground.  
  
The dragon demon felt a great pain in his chest and turned to see his now headless dragon fall. "Arg!!!!!" "You should never turn your back on your opponent!" Vijen said as he thrust his sword through the dragon demon. Vijen pulled his sword out and let the dragon demon fall. Slowly he turned to glare at Vijen, "Damn...ngh!...you." "Go to Hell." Vijen spat as he sliced the dragon demon's head off. His head flew off and rolled a few times till it stopped.  
  
Vijen sheathed his sword then ran to Kouga. Ayame was kneeling next to Kouga cradling his head in her arms. "His wounds are pretty bad..." said Kikente, "Lady Ayame, he will die if we don't take him to a healer."   
  
"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Inwe, "That sword of his, Tensiega, it's a healing sword is it not?" Maeglin answered, "Hai, it is. Lady Ashaina do you remember where they kept Lord Sesshomaru?"   
  
"Hai," answered Ashaina, "I do. But I don't think we should move Kouga." "You're right." sighed Maeglin. Inwe then said, "Lord Sesshomaru will have to come here then, and someone should stay here to protect Kouga."  
  
"I'm not leaving Kouga's side!" Ayame said. "I'll stay with them, Maeglin." said Inwe calmly, "You and the others go and find Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Beg your pardon my Lady," said Kikente, "But we came here to take you all back to Lord Sesshomaru's castle. We came here to rescue you, and besides we need someone to control all four regions' armies. So that we'll be prepared to fight the dragon demons. Their armies most likely are forming on the battle grounds as we speak."  
  
Maeglin solemnly nodded. Kouga opened his eyes, "I'm not staying here...ngh!" "Kouga!" Ayame gasped. Kouga slowly stood, "Heh, no need to worry about me. This is the last place I want to die in." He staggered a bit, "Kikente, You are going to lead us out of here. Vijen, you go and find Lord Sesshomaru and the others."  
  
Vijen looking shocked at Kouga's strength said, "Hai, Hai my Lord." "Lets go, Vijen." said Ashaina, beginning to walk towards the dungeon exit. "What?! Lady Ashaina you heard what Kikente said. You need to get out of here. Lord Sesshomaru will be alright."  
  
"How do YOU know that?" Ashaina turned to glare at Kikente, "You didn't see what I saw that dragon demon bitch do to Sesshomaru in front of me! What she did can never be forgiven." Ashaina turned and started to walk, "She will die by my hands." Ashaina lifted her right hand while still walking and sent a HUGE fire wave off to the side of her. Knocking down the mountain wall, which opened into a clearing on the outside of the mountain.  
  
Everyone stared at Ashaina in astonishment as she disappeared into the dark tunnels. Vijen fallowed after her.  
  
~~~  
Sango through her boomerang bone at another dragon that came at her. "Hiroukutso!" "Arg! There's too many of them!" exclaimed Itarilde as she fought back a dragon demon.  
  
Eldenare charged Isil with the Toukijin. "DIE!" She clashed swords with Isil, "No thanks, I'd rather live!" Isil yelled as she fought back with her staff. Eldenare laughed, "You are truly pathetic. Can't you see that you SHALL NOT WIN?!!!" Isil growled, "I WILL win!" she charged at Eldenare. Eldenare smirked and held out Toukijin. Electric energy shot from the sword and hit Isil. Isil cried out as she was thrown back up against a wall. Isil slid down the wall and as she sat there dazed she felt herself cough up blood. "Damn!"   
  
Through blurred vision she saw Eldenare walk up to her, standing tall with an evil grin on her face. Eldenare took Toukijin and brought it's sharp point up to Isil's throat. Isil held her head as still as she could so that she was not cut. She could feel Toukijin's evil aura swirl around it's blade, wanting blood to be spilled all over itself, wanting to kill...  
  
"Lady Eldenare, my queen." said a female dragon demon as she quickly flew down to stand next to Eldenare. The dragon demon whispered something into her ear then flew away to fight. Isil saw Eldenare glance back at her and smirk once more. "Seems like one of your sisters has perished, heh."  
  
Isil's eyes widened, 'Maranwe...no...' Isil felt all her will to fight drain out of her. Like a large wound which drained all the blood from her. 'Why Maranwe...?'  
  
Eldenare raised the Toukijin up high ready to slice Isil's head off, "Don't worry. You will not have to weep much longer. You can join your dead sister in the after life." But before she could strike Isil down, an explosion was heard. Both Eldenare and Isil looked to where the sound had come from and so had everyone else. There surrounded by hellish flames was Ashaina. She glared at Eldenare.  
  
"Damn." Eldenare silently said. She looked back at Isil who was trying to move, "And where do you think you're going?" Eldenare was ready to strike Isil but was stopped by Ashaina. Ashaina had thrown a large wave of fire at Eldenare who fell back hissing.  
  
Isil tried to get up to help but fell. Ashaina caught her, "You shouldn't move. Stay down I'll handle..." Isil looked at her terrified, "GET DOWN MY LADY!!!!" Isil managed to yell with all the strength left in her as she shoved Ashaina down. She took the blow from Toukijin's blade running through her chest. Ashaina looked up and felt blood poor all over her as she saw Eldenare shove Toukijin through Isil. Eldenare laughed.  
  
*Flash Back*  
Auburday then looked at me, a terrified expression on his face. I looked back at him. He came at me and threw me aside I fell to the ground and looked back at Auburday and that's when I felt his blood pore all over me as I watched the blade of the Angdon's run through his gut. The Angdon laughing with evil delight.  
"AUBURDAY!!!"  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Ashaina screamed. She was getting sick of everyone dieing for her. Ashaina felt her will to live slipping away from her once more. Eldenare came at Ashaina and held her in mid air by the throat. Eldenare began to tighten her grip around Ashaina's throat.   
  
Ashaina did not fight back.  
  
*Flash Back*  
"I'm sorry...I could not protect you...but I know someday you will find happiness...Ashaina promise me this.."   
"Anything"  
"Don't ever give up on life. No matter how hopeless it may seem...for I know someday you will be free."   
"I promise."  
*End Flash Back*  
  
'I promise...' The words echoed through Ashaina's head. Ashaina grabbed Eldenare's wrist. 'I promise...I will never give up...on life' Ashaina grimaced as she let those words go through her mind, urging her on.   
  
Ashaina found the strength to use both her hands to break Eldenare's wrist. Eldenare let out an ear-piercing scream and dropped Ashaina. "DAMN YOU!" Eldenare screamed as she and Ashaina charged at each other hissing with rage.  
  
Sesshomaru saw Ashaina fighting Eldenare. He began to slowly find the strength to get up. "Sesshomaru, are you sure you're alright?" Miroku asked standing with Sesshomaru. "I am fine." Sesshomaru grunted, "I'm going to take back my sword." Sesshomaru slowly began to walk off. Rin was about to follow but Sesshomaru looked back at her giving her a warning glare not to follow. Rin stopped and sighed discouraged .  
  
Eldenare and Ashaina saw Sesshomaru coming over. Sesshomaru slashed his energy whip at Eldenare, striking her in the arm. She screamed again, "Two against one isn't fair!"  
  
"You really think I give a damn?" Sesshomaru calmly said as he lunged towards Eldenare. With his energy whip he knocked Toukijin out of her hands and he hit her with his poison claws. Ashaina also lunged to fight but was stopped by another dragon demon that began to fight her.  
  
Rin watched Sesshomaru and Ashaina fight. "Kohaku protect Rin. I must go help the others!" Miroku said as he ran over to where the others were fighting. "Right." Kohaku quietly said. He gently grabbed Rin's arm, "We should get out of here." Rin reluctantly nodded and turned with Kohaku to find someplace to hide. But they were stopped by a dragon demon that had appeared in front of them. The dragon demon laugh, "Easy prey, heh."   
  
Kohaku moved in front of Rin, his weapon in hand. The dragon demon raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Silly little human." He grabbed Kohaku by the throat and tossed him aside casually. Kohaku was knocked unconscious.   
  
"Kohaku!" Rin screamed as she began to run towards where Kohaku had fallen. The dragon demon laughed and drew his sword back, ready to through it at Rin.  
  
Both Ashaina and Sesshomaru heard Rin scream. They looked over to see Rin running towards a fallen Kohaku and a dragon demon ready to through his sword after Rin. "Rin!" They both yelled. They began to run towards Rin but Eldenare's dragon knocked Sesshomaru out of the way and pinned him to the ground. Eldenare came up to Sesshomaru and kneeled by him. "looks like your little girl is going to die."  
  
Rin reached Kohaku who was slowly opening his eyes. But then they were filled with horror as he saw the sword coming towards Rin. "What's wrong?" Rin asked. She turned around and saw the sword come at her. But then Ashaina appeared in front of her and the sword ran through her stomach.   
  
"Ashaina!!!" Rin screamed as she caught Ashaina and laid her down. The sword sticking out of her stomach.   
  
Sesshomaru's eye's could not have opened much wider as he saw the sword stab his mate. He heard Eldenare laugh. Sesshomaru felt a burning sensation run through his body. The dragon pinning him to the ground look startled and began to move away.   
  
"Where are you going, my dragon?" Eldenare asked then she turned to look at Sesshomaru. Fear hit her like a thousand lighting bolts.  
  
Ashaina laid in Rin's arms trying her best to keep her eye's opened. Ashaina lifted her hand and tried to pull the sword out. It hurt like Hell. Ashaina cried out. "Oh! Let me help!" Rin pleaded as she pulled the sword out and tossed it aside. "Oh Ashaina gomen nasai!" Rin felt tears stream down her face, "Why did you do that, though?" Rin asked, "Now your baby will die because of the sword. It's all my fault!"   
  
"Rin," Ashaina slowly sat up ignoring the pain. She cupped Rin's cheeks in her hands, "I care more about you than an unborn child." "But I'm not even your real daughter..." Rin's voice cracked as she said those words.  
  
"That does not matter," Ashaina pulled Rin closer to her, "What if I had let the sword hit you. You would have died instantly and then what if I had a miscarriage with this child? Then where would Sesshomaru and I be?" Ashaina paused, "Even if we are not blood, you are still the closest thing to a daughter that I have ever had. You are also the closest thing to a daughter Sesshomaru had. And just like me he loves you very much." Rin managed a smile, "Arigato."  
  
"Oh this makes me very sick!" growled the dragon demon. Slowly walking up to them. This time Kohaku threw his chain weapon at him. The dragon demon grabbed the chain and coiled it around his clawed hand and pulled Kohaku towards him. "Ah!" Kohaku gasped as his weapon was ripped from his hand leaving it blistered.   
  
The dragon demon grabbed Kohaku wrist and healed him in the air. "Let me go!" Kohaku began to panic when he saw the dragon demon un sheath his sword and held it high above Kohaku. "Instead of killing you I'll just cause you great pain."  
  
Before Kohaku could even blink the sword sliced off his right arm in which he was being healed by. Kohaku's arm was completely severed off and he fell to the ground howling in pain. Blood squirted from his right shoulder where his arm use to be as he rolled on the ground. The dragon demon tossed Kohaku's right arm off to the side and raised his sword once again.  
  
Suddenly the dragon demon's head was sliced off and he the corpse fell to the ground, twitching, Standing on the crimson ground was a red eyed Sesshomaru, hissing with rage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O_O whoa... don't you just hate cliff hangers? *laughs nervously* I know I hate them too. 


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

Crazy llama: Kashene is unable to be here at the moment, but you may continue reading ^_^  
*Kashene walks looking she had just came back from a cat fight* *pant pant* DAMN YOU CRAZY LLAMA!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TIE ME UP AND THROW ME IN A CLOSET AND TAKE OVER FOR ME!!!!!!!!!! *beats Crazy llama into a bloody pulp* Hmp! *smiles at everyone* ok! hope you enjoy this chapter!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: The Final Battle  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered. Her eyes glistened as she stared up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been filled with intense anger after seeing his mate stabbed with a sword but he began to feel the intensity of the rage slip away. His blood red eyes returned to their brilliant golden amber color as he knelt down beside Rin and Ashaina.  
  
"Rin, go take care of the boy, Kohaku." Sesshomaru quietly ordered. Rin nodded and crawled over to Kohaku, who was lying on the ground moaning while clutching his shoulder.  
  
"Kohaku it's ok, I'm here..." Rin carefully rolled Kohaku onto his back so that she could examine his armless shoulder. Rin winced as she saw blood still squirting out of his shoulder. 'He's so pale...' Rin thought, and he was very pale. His skin was nearly chalk white from shock, and blood-loss. His dark brown hair damp and tangled. His eyes were shut tight and his jaw was set while he bit his tongue, trying to ignore the pain. He bit his tongue hard enough that it began to bleed and blood slowly dripped down the left side of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, Kohaku!" Rin cried. She ripped a piece of her clothing off her right arm so that her long skinny arm shown, and with the cloth she gently wiped away some blood of his mouth. She then started to rap the cloth as tight as she could around his right shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Kohaku winced as she tied the cloth but as soon as she finished, within seconds the entire cloth was soaking wet with fresh blood and was stained red. Kohaku's breathing now started to come in heavy gasps.   
  
Kohaku began to feel light headed with the intense pain in his shoulder and the feeling of loosing more blood. "Kohaku stay with me!" he heard Rin say, "Don't die on me! Please don't!" he heard her voice begin to crack.   
  
Kohaku tried to open his eyes but he had no strength left. But he could still hear Rin's sweet voice echoing through his mind.  
  
He then heard her whisper, "Aishiteru...Kohaku..." he heard her gasp for breath, "Aishiteru...I love you..." she was crying, "Don't leave me!" Kohaku tried to speak, tried to do anything, but he couldn't. He had lost too much blood. Kohaku felt himself slipping away, the cold empty blackness of death surrounded him.  
  
He could no longer hear Rin's voice.  
  
"KOHAKU!!!" Rin yelled with all her might as she felt Kohaku's heart begin to slow down. His breathing became slower...and slower. His heart skipped a beat. He stopped breathing. Rin continued to cry. "Don't leave me..." she whispered.   
  
"You love him very much, don't you?" Rin heard Sesshomaru's calm deep voice . She turned to see him kneeling next her, looking at her with those amber eyes.  
  
Most of the dragon demons had begun to retreat. Their queen had fallen and laid dieing. Miroku, Sango, Rokon, Vijen, and Itarilde had all sat down trying to catch their breath. They may have won this one battle but the war outside somewhere on the battle field was about to begin. The Lords and Ladies would lead their armies and then watch from a cliff high above the battle grounds. Waiting to see who would win.  
  
Rin buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest and hugged him tightly, crying. Sesshomaru rapped his arms around her and he let her cry. Kohaku had died. "I Don't want him to die Lord Sesshomaru!!!! I do love him! I love him so much!!!!!" Rin choked on her tears, "Please don't let him stay like this!!!!! I can't go on without him!!!" Rin's shoulders raised and fell as she began to hick-up while she sobbed.  
  
Sango had come over and saw her brother dead on the blood stained ground. "No...Kohaku..." Sango said. Sesshomaru slowly raised his head while still holding his crying Rin in his arms. "Go retrieve my sword, Tensiega."  
  
Sango fighting back her tears nodded and hurried to find the sword in the mess of weapons on the table that Eldenare had held them all.  
  
Meanwhile, Ashaina had slowly begun to rise feeling blood spill from her woman-hood. 'My child really had died...' Ashaina thought feeling a lump form in her throat. Her cloths were now soaked in blood. Her hair was tangled, her face dirty with blood and dirt. Ashaina looked to see Eldenare covered in blood leaning up against the black walls gasping for breath. Sesshomaru had really wounded her through his rage.  
  
Ashaina, with her right hand, slowly picked up a near by sword that a dragon demon had dropped. With her left hand she lightly pressed it over her stomach wishing she could still feel the life that once grew inside her. She should've considered herself lucky that the sword hadn't hit her in the chest through the heart but she didn't care. Ashaina stood silently in front of Eldenare who glared back up at her. "Heh," Eldenare managed to croak, "You may have defeated me...but my army is strong...and they shall win...besides..." she let out a laugh, "At least your child is dead."  
  
Ashaina smirked, "My child may be dead but I still have Sesshomaru." Eldenare's eyes widened in realization that she hadn't gotten Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru and I can always have another child," Ashaina raised the sword she held, "And my child will dance upon your grave." And in one clean stroke Ashaina sliced Eldenare's head off.  
  
A few more droplets of blood splattered onto Ashaina's face. Her green eyes began to glow from the intensity of a kill. Oh, how a demon loved to kill, and how they loved the taste of blood...so warm and sweet...   
  
Sango returned to Sesshomaru and Rin with the Tensiega. "Here." Sango said as she held out the sword. Sesshomaru let go of Rin and stood to take the sword. Rin watched Sesshomaru as he stood with Tensiega above Kohaku. He stood tall and still, almost like a statue. His silver hair flowed down his back and moved gracefully, like an angel's feathered wings that beat the air as they flew throughout the sky. His face was charismatic with it's features and those golden eyes forever remained cold and emotionless.   
  
Sesshomaru felt Tensiega begin to pulse with the need to save a life. It glowed with it's spiritual intensity. Sesshomaru raised Tensiega high and then brought it down in one swipe, slicing through Kohaku. But the sword did not cut Kohaku. Instead it healed the body and the soul and Kohaku's heart began to beat again. Though, since his arm was lost he still had no right arm. But thanks to Tensiega, that wound had healed and the bleeding stopped.  
  
Rin sat on her knees next to Kohaku and waited for him to awake. Sango sat on the other side of Kohaku and waited just as patiently. Sesshomaru had retrieved his two swords and had left to go comfort Ashaina. Who had begun to crouch on the floor crying for the loss of her baby.   


Itarilde was just starting to take in that both of her sisters were dead. She was all alone now. Rokon had remained silent with an icy cold expression on his face. Vijen had told him what had happened to his little sister. Kikente and Vijen themselves leaned up against the black walls in silence. Miroku had come over to Sango to sit by her side.   
  
Kohaku slowly opened his eyes to see Rin looking at him. His eyes were unfocused for a moment but then they cleared. He saw Rin smile, she looked more beautiful then he had ever seen. Kohaku tried to sit up using his right arm but then he realized he had no right arm.  
  
Instead Kohaku used his left arm to sit himself up and Rin hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Kohaku felt a small smile form on his face, "I'm glad you're ok too."  
  
Ashaina had slowly dried her tears away and stood up rather stiffly. "We should get Rin and Kohaku home so that we can watch our armies destroy those dragon demons." "No." Sesshomaru said quietly, "You will not come to the war. You need rest." "It doesn't matter." Ashaina said coolly but she had no more strength left to argue. It was getting dark out and she felt herself begin to change, for it was a full moon out. And during every night that had a full moon, she would turn into her dog demon state. Her eyes turned a golden color. Her hair became the color of silver and her slightly pointed demon ears disappeared and doggy ears formed on her head.  
  
Rin and Kohaku rode on Ah-Un back to the castle. Sango Miroku and Ashaina rode on Kilara. Sesshomaru and the remainder of the lord's and ladies' protectors went to the battle. Sesshomaru watched from a high cliff with the other lords and ladies as the battle began.  
  
Dragons flew all around, breathing fire upon the armies. The dragon demons attacked with their swords and the demon soldiers from Jinten's army and other armies from the four great demonic kingdoms fought their hardest. War cries were heard and the painful screams from dying soldiers mingled together creating a sound you'd think would have come from the deepest parts of Hell. The dragons roared as more blood was spilled. Heads flew off from bodies, limbs were severed off cleanly. The once green grass filled ground became stained the color red with demon blood.  
  
Rokon fought with all his might. His anger for the loss of his dear sister drove him on. Making him go wild with the urge to kill every last dragon demon. Head upon head he sliced off, both dragon and dragon demon's heads. He thrust his heavy sword through everyone that dared attack him. He felt his victims' blood poor all over him. He became dirty with the mixture of blood and mud.   
  
Vijen and Kikente fought side-by-side. Watching each other's back as they killed each dragon and dragon demon they saw. Their faces covered with blood, and their hands battered and dirty. Vijen felt a sword slice his upper arm open, leaving a big wound which blood began to poor put of. He ignored the pain and fought his attacker. The dragon demon blocked his attacks but then his eyes grew wide and Vijen noticed a sword sticking out of his gut.   
  
"Arigato Kikente." He quickly said to his brother as he continued to fight. Itarilde was also fighting her hardest. She was the only woman that was fighting against the dragon demons. But she was one of the toughest in all the four kingdoms' armies. The death of both her sisters was enough to make her go nearly mad with rage and giving her instinct to kill more power. Her sword glowed green as she sliced through all her opponents.  
  
But as she whirled around she saw something that she would never have wanted to ever see. Itarilde saw the dragon demon thrust his sword through Rokon's chest and then left him to go kill another soldier. "Rokon!!!" Vijen and Kikente heard Itarilde scream that name. They turned to see Itarilde run towards a fallen Rokon with a sword sticking out of his chest.   
  
He lay on his back, his red eyes glistened in the full moon. Itarilde kneeled by him, "No, Rokon..." she pleaded, "Please don't die, live on for your sister..." Rokon let a smile play on his face as he let tears form in his eyes. "I've fought my hardest, lady Itarilde. It's my time to go...and I leave this world with no regrets..."  
  
His eyes became still as his breathing stopped and his skin went pale. Itarilde nodded her head as she removed the sword from his chest then took his own sword and laid it on his body with the handle over his chest. She moved his hands over the handle so that the sword stayed in place. Itarilde stood slowly and then continued to fight, letting her tears fall freely from her dark green eyes.  
  
The war battle continued throughout the moon-lit night. As it continued the dragon demons began to fall one by one. And as the sun began to rise in the west over the battle ground, the four kingdom's armies realized they had won.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!! The final chapter! OH BUT WAIT!!! You still have to read the Epilogue which is what raps it all up. ;)  



	13. Epilogue: Letting Go

~*Epilogue*~  
~*Letting Go*~  
  
  
  
The surviving soldiers of the war which had taken place two nights ago had been each rewarded for their bravery. The soldiers that had fallen, especially Kikai, Maranwe, Isil, and Rokon were prayed for and given respect. Vijen, Kikente, and Itarilde were given their chance to have some well deserved rest. Vijen and Kikente returned to their homeland with Kouga and Ayame. Itarilde returned to her homeland with Maeglin and Inwe. Nekato and Ekokan also returned to their home after the ceremonial respects.  
  
And the lands returned to their peace.  
  
~~~  
Rin sat with Kohaku in the castle's garden. Kohaku still had no right arm. He would have to wait a wile before the healing spell would grow him a new arm since he was only human. And humans healed slower than demons.  
  
Kohaku slowly stood up, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's wrong, Kohaku?" Rin asked as she stood up in front of him. Kohaku looked at Rin, his eyes filled with serenity. "Rin," He began, "I...Don't know how to say this...but..." the wind blew through the trees and white petals fell from their buds. "I care so much about you Rin. I'd give my life to protect you..." The sweet aroma of flowers became one with the air. "What I'm trying to say is..." He took Rin's hand into is left and held it up, never taking his eyes away from Rin's, "Lady Rin, will you be my wife?"  
  
Rin felt something in her chest she had never felt before. What was it? Rin smiled, cause she knew what it was...love. "Kohaku," she began, "I'd be honored to be your wife." Kohaku smiled, and he bent down to kiss Rin ever so softly on the lips.  
  
Sesshomaru hidden within the shadows of the doorway which opened into the garden watched his Rin. She had accepted to be with this human boy. He knew this day would someday come. From the moment he revived her with Tensiega and allowed her to fallow him. Allowing himself to grow attached to this human, his little human. Within a blink of an eye she had grown up. To her it felt like a long time but to him, since he would live for hundreds maybe even thousands of years, it was too short.   
  
Soon before he knew it she would have a child, and that child would grow up and she would grow old. He would remain the same, and she would soon die. But he forced himself not to think about that day when she would pass into the next world. Instead he would continue to watch her from a distance, hidden within the shadows. And even after she died, he would continue to watch over the humans that would follow after her. Until the day he and Ashaina passed into the next world.  
  
Sesshomaru felt something tug gently at his pant-leg. He looked down to see Shukumei looking up at him. Her black doggy ears twitched slightly, she reminded him of Inu-Yasha when he was a small child. "What is it, Shukumei." He asked. "Will you come tuck me into bed, Uncle Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru solemnly nodded and he allowed Shukumei to walk gingerly beside him.   
  
And he left his Rin.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
omg...I can't believe I've finished this fanfic!!! O_O I seriously never thought I would finish it!  


just a quick note that this fanfic, along with the first fic of mine "Evil Blood Dangerous Love" were originally put up in The Killing Perfection, Sesshomaru Fan Fiction.

  
I have to say DOMO ARIGATO to all my readers and reviewers from that place who thanks to you all inspired me to continue writing this fanfic and finish it. If it hadn't been for you all, this would still be in the Incomplete section forever lost and forgotten. And I also say Domo arigato to anyone else who decides to read and review my fanfic. 

I really liked this fanfic and maybe someday I might add a third fanfic to this where our little Shukumei is the main character, making this a Trilogy. I don't know yet but still, ARIGATO! ^_^  
  



End file.
